Kokoro no Hikari
by Anzu Kame
Summary: A very crazy and unpredictable story where a group of American teens go to Hogwarts with the cast of Harry Potter. Anime characters included! We don't disclude anyone. If you have any ideas, feel free to let us know!
1. Tickets to Hogwarts

Hey guys! This is my first thing to post on this site... Hopefully it gets good reviews! crosses fingers This story is a huge cross-over from Harry Potter and various and utterly random Anime. There are also quite a few OC's incorporated into this story, as well as a couple people being OOC. My friends and I wrote this completely because of boredom. So it is crazy during areas...

Oh yeah... Um, if you happen to feel like sueing me... please don't. I don't own anything, execept for the OC's and the plot... and even then I own a incredably small portion... so yeah, it wouldn't even be worth your time. Sorry.

Let the crazy masterpeice begin!!

1

"Senpai, are you ready yet?" Chica shouted at her friend through the bathroom door. She was in a hurry, trying to get ready for an important event.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses! Calm down already!" Senpai yelled back. "Anyway, what is your hurry? They won't be there for a while yet!" She added after a moments pause.

"I know! But I don't want to make them wait!" Chica responded, pacing around the room.

Finally Senpai came out of the bathroom wearing her bath robe. "I am ready!" She announced to Chica.

"You are NOT going in THAT, are you?" Chica asked, horrified.

"Of course not silly! You have to use the bathroom to get ready don't you? So use it!" Senpai said through fits of laughter.

"Fine! Get dressed okay?" Chica said, laughing as well.

When she got in the bathroom she fixed her hair and brushed her teeth. Then, after she was finished with her makeup, she slipped on a black strapless cocktail dress. It was revealing enough to capture a guy's attention, yet modest enough that their wives wouldn't feel intimidated. She finished the outfit with black high heels that tied around her ankles and a beautiful gold necklace.

When she saw her friend, she was taken back by the outfit that Senpai had chosen. It was a cocktail dress like hers, only really different. Senpai's was a white floor-length dress that tied around her neck. Instead of heels she wore ballet slippers.

"Wow, you look beautiful..." Senpai said as Chica came out of the bathroom.

"He, thanks. You look good too." Chica said.

As they stepped out of the room and headed down to the limo, a thought popped into Senpai's head. "Do you think he will notice?" She asked.

Chica looked at her and said simply, "He better or I am going to kick his ass!"

When they got to the limo they were both still giggling from Chica's statement. The limo pulled away from the curb and they were off to the opening ceremony.

"London sure is pretty at night," Senpai stated, looking out of the limo's window.

Chica nodded in agreement and said, "Hey, thanks again for taking me with you."

Senpai shrugged. "Aww, it was nothing really. I mean you are my best friend after all." Chica looked at her friend and smiled, while Senpai continued, "I can't believe that we're going to spend the entire year with the cast of Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, and a ball to start it all off." Chica smiles devishly, "We are going to have so much fun!" She added with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Somebody asked from the shadows outside of the limo. They got completely out of the limo and started looking for the voice's owner. When they found it, they started laughing hysterically.

"Nolan, what are you doing here?" Chica managed to ask after a moment.

"Well, I don't really know. I received hotel keys and airplane tickets in the mail, so I decided to come." He said his gazed looking at each of them in turn.

"It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm here, could it?" Chica asked, flirting as usual.

"No, not at all!" Nolan answered her sarcastically, then turned and started walking away.

"Hey!" Chica yelled after him, "Get your butt back here and give me a hug!"

Senpai was just standing on the sidelines, with a look of bewilderment on her face. She was still trying to figure out what in the world was going on. "What's going on between you guys?" She finally asks, both curious and confused by their actions.

"Nothing new!" Chica answered back, still flirting. Nolan finally gives in a gives her a hug and a kiss, something that she wasn't expecting. "Nolan! Why on Earth did you do that?" She asked him, shocked at what had just happened. "I do have a boyfriend! You know that, I told you awhile ago!" She reminded him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it! You just looked so tasty!" He commented, and then laughed.

"Just don't you dare let it happen again!" Chica tells him, then turns to Senpai and said, "Come on! Our dates are waiting, remember? We don't want to make them worry!" She said devishly.

"Okay then, let's go! Nolan, do you want to be our escort?" Senpai asks, looking at Nolan.

"Sure, what the heck!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Now what are you smiling at?" Chica asked him, poking him in the arm.

"Never you mind." He said jokingly, and then they started to the ball for a second time."Wow! The castle is real." Senpai said, amazed as they walked through the entrance door.

"Well duh! What did you think it was made of? Glue and toothpicks?" Chica said while Nolan just laughed.

"Now, now ladies lets not kill each other just yet okay?" He said, still laughing.

We got to the room where the ball was being held. "Oh my... I never realized how big the dining hall was in the movie." Chica said awestricken.

"Now who is surprised?" Senpai asked looking at Chica

"Um, I don't really know. You?" Chica said, sticking her tongue out at her.

Senpai rolled her eyes. "I will see you guys' later, okay?"

"Where are you going? We just got here!" Nolan said puzzled.

"Oh, well in the note that I got from my date, it said that he will meet me in the courtyard at midnight." Senpai said simply.

"Wait a minute. You don't know who your date is?" Chica asked, and then thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I don't know who mine is either," She added thoughtfully.

"Oh brother! Well good luck girls," Nolan said as he headed for the dance floor.

"Hey Nolan, wait up!" Chica yelled after him. When she caught up to him, she asked, "So who is your date? Imaginary friends don't count!" She added with a laugh. Sempai was already heading out to the courtyard.

"Yeah, of course I have one. She'll be here soon, I hope." He said, looking around the room.

"What is this 'I hope' crap coming out of your mouth? I am jealous of her already!" I say and give him another hug.

"When is your date coming?" Nolan asked, trying to change the topic.

She turns so he can't see her face, then Chica replied, "He's not. We broke up before I came to London. He said that he wanted someone more 'mature'! What ever that may mean!" Her voice started to quiver during that last part of her answer. "I'll be right back, Kay? Have fun with your date." Chica said as she walked away from him.

"Chica! Wait!" Nolan yelled after her, lightly grabbing her arm so she couldn't or wouldn't continue to walk away. "Why did you tell Sempai and me that you had a date, if you really didn't?" he questioned her, trying to look into her eyes.

"Because I didn't want to make either one of you feel bad. And plus, I didn't, and still don't, want to be a burden on anyone." She said, still trying to look away from him.

As Senpai walked out of the ballroom and into to the courtyard, she was wide eyed by its beauty.

"Hello young lady. May I ask what you are doing out here?" A calm, but old voice asked from aside her.

She looked to her right and saw Maggie Smith standing in the doorway. " Oh, I'm sorry. I ...I am waiting for someone."

"So you are the girl called Senpai, correct?" Mrs. Smith asked and Senpai nodded. "Then I will go and tell him that you have arrived." She added.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith," Senpai said.

Mrs. Smith laughed at what she had just said and replied, "You can call me Maggie, my dear." Then she turned and went back into the castle. Senpai's heart felt like it was about to burst because it was beating so fast in anticipation of meeting her date.

"I am going to check on Senpai, and see if her date has arrived yet. Hopefully yours comes soon." Chica told Nolan as she walked away for the second time. But this time it was towards the courtyard. As she reached the door she heard Senpai gasp.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Chica asks worriedly as she stepped out of the doorway.

"Um, yeah. Chica - I'd like you to meet my date, Daniel Radcliffe." Senpai said shakily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chica walked down in astonishment. "Oh my god Senpai, are you serious?" Senpai smiled shyly and nodded. Daniel took her hand and asked her, "Senpai, is she your best friend that you brought to London?" Both of the girls nodded as he shook Chica's hand. "Senpai, may I have a word with you?" Chica asked as she grabbed Senpai's arm, pulling her away from Daniel. "Privately?" She added to which Sempai nodded. "I told you that you were going to meet a cute guy. Now remember, let yourself go." "What do you mean?" Senpai asked, looking at her funny. "You know." Chica said with a smile. She then turned around and started to walk away. "Where are you going Chica?" Senpai asked, noticing that her friend was leaving her. "Going to meet my date!" She replied. Just then she realized that Nolan was standing behind Senpai and Daniel, and he was about to say something so she shot him a look before she left.

"Okay! Have fun!" Senpai yelled after her. Then, turning to Daniel she said, "Let's go dance!" He agreed and they made their way into the ballroom.

The music started up in a loud up-beat song, and Daniel and Senpai started to dance. They danced for three songs, and Senpai kept scanning the room for Chica but couldn't see her. The next thing that she knew was that Daniel had taken her hand and was leading her out into the courtyard once more.

"Daniel, is there something wrong?" Senpai asked in a worried voice.

He smiled and told her, "No, I just wanted to talk to you without all of the noise."

Senpai giggled nervously at the comment that he had just made. "Oh, ok. What do you want to talk about?" she asked him.

"Well, we could talk about you." He answered as they sat down on a bench in the middle of the courtyard.

They started to talk about her likes and dislikes, aswell as her thoughts on life, love and a lot of other things. After she was done, she asked him about his likes and thoughts and he told her. At the end of their conversation, Daniel looked at his watch.

"Oh crap. Senpai, you had better get back to your hotel room... it is two thirty in the morning!" He said, standing up and offering her his hand to help her up aswell. They ran to catch a taxi and headed back to the hotel that she was staying at.

When they get to Senpai's room, she said shyly, "Thank you Daniel. I had a really fun time."

"No problem. I had a great time, too." He told her softly as he moved closer and closer to her face. Just at that moment, someone opened the room door.

"Hey Senpai. About time you got home." Chica said glaring at them as Senpai and Daniel turned to face her. Daniel quickly said his goodbyes and made a promise to see her soon and left.

As soon as Senpai was fully in the room, Chica closed the door and yelled, "Where were you? The dance ended hours ago!"

"Hey! You told me to let myself go!" Senpai said defensively. "Oh come on Chica. I was ok! I tried to find you in the ballroom. So where were you?" She asked accusingly.

Chica opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and said innocently, "With Nolan."

"Why were you with Nolan?" Senpai asked. "And will you stop acting like my mother? I'm 17! I can take care of my self thank you very much!" She yelled before going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Why is she mad?" Nolan asked, coming up behind Chica. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate and started laughing as soon as she took a drink.

"What's so funny?" Chica asked, daring him to answer.

"Nothing. I just think it's cute the way you look out for her." He stated before heading back into the kitchen to get himself some more hot chocolate.

Senpai took her makeup off and got ready for bed, not really caring if Chica was going to talk to her or not. As she laid down, her thoughts drifted back to Daniel. The way he talked, laughed, and danced with her. 'Am I in love?' She thought to herself. 'No. I can't be... he's a star and I'm…. well not.' Before she knew it she fell asleep with the last images in her head were Daniel's eyes.

The next morning Senpai walked into the living room and gasped.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Senpai demands.

"Just let me sleep, okay?" Chica said then added, "Please!"

"What ever! Fine you can sleep. But why is he here?" Senpai asked, pointing at Nolan who is still sleeping beside Chica.

"It's not what it seems. We just fell asleep. We stayed up all night talking and got tired." Chica explained sleepily.

Just then the toilet flushed and Senpai asked, "Who's here?"

"I don't know him all that well." Chica said trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey! Will you guys please be quiet so I can sleep?" Nolan asks. "If you don't, I'll have to do something about it." He jokingly warned.

"And what would that be?" Chica teased.

"This!" He shouts, and tackles her. He started to tickle her, making Chica squeak as Senpai just stared.

"I am leaving! You two behave." Senpai said. Before she could turn around, someone covered her eyes. "Who's there?" She asked both surprised and curious at the same time.

"Guess." The mysterious person said.

"Daniel?" Senpai guessed with a huge smile spreading across her lips.

Daniel laughs as he turned Senpai around to face him.

"So why are you here?" Senpai asked him as he grabbed her yellow jacket.

"I came to pick everyone up so we won't be late for work." He explained.

Chica and Nolan stopped playing around and Nolan asked, "What do you mean by we?"

"You didn't know? You three are going to be in the movie with me and the rest of the cast of Harry Potter." He stated before starting to laugh at the looks of astonishment on each one of their faces.

"In a movie with…you? I…I mean great! Come on you two lazy bums, we got a movie to be in!" Senpai said, excitement filling her voice. After she took her jacket from Daniel, they went down to the limo.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Daniel showed them around. Next thing they knew, they were dressed in Gryffindor robes and were seated at a huge table in the dining hall.

"Now remember guys, Daniel is being accused of lying about Lord Voldermort. When he protests all of you try to back him up. Kay? And…ACTION!" the director said to the group.

"Wow!" Chica exclaimed. "This is so cool! It would be awesome if there were actually Witches and Wizards!"

"But there are!" Daniel said, after overhearing her comment. He had just came over to her after leaving a group that contained Senpai, Nolan, Emma, Rupert, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Sure, okay. I believe you!" Chica replies sarcastically.

"Okay. If you don't believe me, watch." He said. All of a sudden Ginny had turned into a rabbit and Nolan had turned into a frog. "Now do you believe me?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah I believe you! Now can you please turn them back?" Chica said, still looking at the two animals hopping around the floor.

"Okay, okay! Here it goes!" Daniel said, and waved his wand. But only Ginny turned back to normal, Nolan was, unfortunately, still a frog.

Chica turned to Daniel and asked, "Why is Nolan still a frog? I thought that you said you could turn them both back!"

"Haven't you ever heard of fairy tales?"

Senpai stoped talking to Ginny and went to get something out of her bag. After she had grabbed the book that she needed, she turned around to go back. When she saw what was in front of her she gasped and dropped her book. Chica and Nolan were kissing!

"Am I interrupting anything?" Senpai asked after she regained her composition and picked up her book. They separated, each a bright shade of red.

"No..." Chica stammered. "Daniel, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked as she pulled him away from the group. When they were alone, she asked, "If you're a wizard then... why...?"

"Keep it a secret?" Daniel said, finishing her sentence for her. Chica nodded so Daniel continued, "It's simple. Muggles will never understand us. So we just say that the creatures, brooms, stunts, everything are just movie magic. And well, we are more similar to the Muggles than most people think."

"What do you mean by that?" Chica asked, as soon as all of the information had soaked into her mind.

"Well everyone, even Muggles have some degree of magic in them." Daniel explained looking at her, trying to see if she is getting it or not. "That's why I chose Senpai, and she chose you. Magic links everything together."

"So I have magic?" Chica asked giving him a puzzled look.

"Yeah. It is just buried very deep, but once it's tapped..." He let his sentence trail.

Chica was astonished by what Daniel had just finished telling her, but something still bothered her. "Daniel, why did you pick Senpai? Out of all the other entries, why her?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." He replied, walking back towards the group.

Senpai noticed that we were coming back. "Hey Chica! I was just telling everyone about the time when Mr. Shipman was trying to explain Lucy and Brittany was... well being Brittany."

Chica smiled warmly. "Cool." She said, deep in thought. For the rest of the evening she began to notice something about Daniel and Senpai. 'I wonder...' she began to think when her thoughts were interrupted by a tall guy picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Nolan! Put me down!" Chica shouted.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked teasingly, tickling her.

"This!" She said before blowing in his ear.

"What was that supposed to do?" He asked, not noticing that he had loosened his grip on her, and she was standing on the ground in front of him.

"I am down, aren't I?" She said smiling, spinning in a circle.

"Damn!" He replied, laughing himself.

"Nana boo boo, you can't get me!" Chica teased.

"Want to bet?" He asked her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I do!" Chica replied back. "And I will win!"

"Whatever you say." Nolan said, and then grabbed her. "See, what did I tell you?" He added, and then kissed her gently on her lips.

"I thought you said you didn't like me?" Chica asked him, after they had parted. She was still blushing from the surprise of it.

"Well, I lied." He said, giving her another hug, this time picking her up and spinning around in a circle.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The next two weeks went by quickly, and they had finally moved into Hogwarts. It was a dreary and rainy afternoon, Chica and Nolan went off by themselves, Daniel was off doing whatever he was doing by himself and Senpai was exploring the castle. She too was alone. After awhile, she came across two wide doors.

"Hmm... I wonder where these doors lead to." Senpai said aloud. She had a habit of talking to herself when no one was around. She opened the right door and found that it lead to a three story library. "Wow," she said aloud to herself as she walked up the library stairs to discover a study area. She was amazed on how big the library was. "Now... where to begin?" She said, looking around at all of the books.

She decided to read about what she thought was a fake book of dragons. But something about it was odd. It seemed to be real; the years, dates, and detailed discoveries sounded too real. But dragons? Dragons were just mythical creatures, weren't they?

Senpai was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone had come up behind her. Nolan put his hand on her head, scaring her. "Any good?" he asked, laughing at Senpai because she had just fallen out of her chair.

"Holy shit! Nolan! I told you never to do that again, didn't I?" Senpai yelled, glaring at him.

"I was just making sure that you were aware that there was a party going on. I figured you would pretty mad if you missed it." Nolan said, offering her his hand to help her up.

"What is the party for?" Senpai asked as she put the book back where it belonged. They then turned and walked back to Gryffindor common room to join in the festivities.

"It's a party for the summer games that our country hosted. We came in first place, and the U.K. came in second, but knowing Rupert that is good enough to throw a party." He told her, answering her previous question.

"Good point." Senpai answered, giggling. They finally reached the common room. Immediately as they walked through the doors, Senpai began scanning the room for Daniel, but she didn't see him. She started to walk through the group of people trying to find Chica, but Chica found her first. Chica hugged Senpai for an unclear reason, lifting her a foot off of the ground.

"Chica!" Senpai said, surprised, dangling her feet in midair. "Put me down!"

Chica laughed at her after she had put Senpai down. "I am so happy!" Chica exclaimed giving Senpai another tight hug.

"I can tell." Senpai said laughing at her crazy friend. "But I never thought that you'd be this happy over games!"

"That's not the reason I am happy." Chica said with a huge smile on his face. "Follow me."

"All right,." Senpai answered allowing her friend to lead her to a table of drinks. Chica handed her a mug of butterbeer.

"Here, you have to try this! It is really good." Chica told her, and she drank it quickly, not realizing how thirsty she was.

"Wow," Senpai muttered once she had finished the mug, and reached for another. "So, are you ever going to tell me why you are so happy?"

"Well, okay here it goes." Chica said grinning. "Nolan and I are back together!"

"No way... for real?" Senpai asked, and Chica nodded. Both of the girls squealed with delight. "Oh Chica, I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, hugging Chica one more time. They sat and talked for a few minutes before Rupert and Emma came over to join them in conversation.

"What do you think of the party?" Rupert asked after he had helped himself to a mug of butterbeer.

Senpai shrugged, "its okay." She said in mock boredom. Chica pretended to yawn while Emma stretched.

Rupert looked taken back. "Okay? Okay!! This party is bloody brilliant!" He said.

"Of course..." Emma started. "We'll have to thank the twins for such a great party." Emma finished mockingly.

"Ohh, burn!" Senpai said laughing.

"The twins?! I was the one who did all this work with Daniel's help." Rupert said defensively.

"We know, we know. We were just joking. We've been enjoying ourselves." Senpai said pushing Daniel out of her mind. Emma and Chica made a scoffing noise.

"This song sucks!" Chica said annoyed.

"Well at least it's the end of the CD. I've got the rest upstairs." Rupert said quickly. "I just don't feel like getting it."

"You're such a lazy bum!" Emma said while Chica just rolled her eyes.

Senpai laughed. "I'll go and get them for you if you would like." She offered.

Rupert, who looked incredibly relieved, said, "Thanks. It should be right on my bedside table..."

She nodded. "All right then. I'll be back in a few." She said before leaving the group. She made her way through the crowd and instinctively began climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitory. When she got to the door, she hesitated for a moment, wondering if it really is okay for her to be going in there. She decided that it was since all of the guys were down at the party, so she reached for the door knob, opening the room where Rupert slept.

When Senpai first walked in, she didn't notice anyone in the room. She walked quickly over to Rupert's bed, grabbing the music off of his bedside table. Just as she turned around, she quickly glanced around the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart felt like it was going to break in a million pieces because of the sight before her eyes. She dropped all of the music from her hands and it landed on the floor, with a crack. She stared at Daniel's bed, her jaw dropped in disbelief. Daniel was looking extremely comfortable with May, a girl who played Parvati.

May was on top of him, kissing him passionately. When she had dropped the music, he had pushed her off of him and sat up. As he looked around the room, trying to find out where the noise had come from, he spotted her and a look of horror crossed his face. Senpai backed up slowly until she got to the doorway, then she turned and ran from the room and out of the common room.

She didn't want to see, much less talk to anybody at that moment. The next thing that she knew was that she was out on the castle's grounds by the lake, far away from everybody.

'What the hell am I doing?' Senpai thought. 'T have no right to feel this way; he had every right to kiss May.' But even as she thought this, her heart was breaking and she wanted to die. After a moment or two, she felt extremely cold. She felt like she would never be happy or cheerful again, then she heard the leaves rustling but she couldn't feel any wind. So she looked up and was again horrified by the sight before her.

Senpai was surrounded by three floating figures in black. 'Dementors,' she thought to herself. They opened their mouths and began to suck Senpai's soul right from her body. She cried in pain, and tried to get away from them. But she couldn't. 'Wait, Dementors aren't real. What's going on?' She thought to her self, but she was positive that she wasn't imagining the pain that she was experiencing.

"Help!" Senpai managed to scream. Just after she finished saying that she thought to herself, 'No one can help you stupid. You're on your own."

"Expecto Partonum!" someone screamed. She saw a bright light as the Dementors were repelled away from her. Then before darkness overtook her, she saw a guy running towards her along with four other people. She felt herself starting to fall forward, and a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her.

"What the hell happened?" Chica asked Daniel as soon as she reached him and Senpai. Daniel had just picked Senpai up off of the ground.

"Dementors... they were eating off of her soul..." He said, trying to explain what had happened.

"But why was she out here in the first place?" Nolan asked, confused. When they reached the castle, Rupert went back to the party and Emma went to get some chocolate. Nolan, Daniel and Chica took Senpai to the hospital so she could get some rest without being disrupted. Just as Daniel was putting Senpai on a hospital bed, Emma walked through the door with a plate heaping with chocolate.

Around an hour later, everybody except Chica and Daniel had retired to their dormitory. They had tried to make small talk, but were both too deep in thought to actually continue it.

"Now answer me, why was Senpai out there in the first place?" Chica asked, breaking the silence, trying to keep her voice down.

"It was my fault..." Daniel started

"Who was that girl?" Chica asked accusingly.

"An old fling." Daniel said, looking down. "It didn't mean anything." He added after a moments silence.

"If you didn't mean anything by it, then why did you do it?" Chica asked, really trying to keep her voice level controlled.

"Because I wasn't thinking."

"Well duh you weren't thinking! You're captain obvious!" Chica yells, not even bothering to control her voice. "You might be famous, and a wizard, but you still are a dick!"

"Watch who you are talking to like that!" Daniel retorts.

"You have no right to speak to a lady in that tone of voice!" Nolan yelled from the doorway. "And I happen to agree with her! You are a dick to toy with someone's feelings!"

"Look asshole, like I told your girlfriend, watch who your ..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence, yet his lips continued to form the words.

"What happened to Daniel?" Nolan wondered to himself

"... so mote it be." I finished my conation, barely audible to anybody else in the room.

"What are you saying?" Nolan asked Chica.

"Oh nothing. Daniel just got really annoying that's all." Chica replied innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nolan asked, confused.

"Never mind! It's not really a big deal." Chica told him. Daniel, during the meantime, is just staring at me with a look of bewilderment on his face. "What are you staring at? Do you have anything to say?" Chica said meanly.

"What's the matter with Daniel? Why can't he talk?" A picture on the wall asked.

"It's advance magic! That's not allowed outside of the classrooms! Who did it?" Another picture asked.

"I did of course." Chica said proudly. Daniel looked shocked and Nolan just stared at her.

"I didn't know that you could do wandless magic, or any magic at that!" Nolan exclaimed.

"Well you and Senpai can do magic as well, but I will explain later okay? Now Daniel, are you done being a dick?" Chica asked him and he nodded, still unable to talk. "Fine then, you can talk now." She said waving her hand. "Now tell me what happened tonight, or I am going to do something a lot worse than taking away your voice." Chica warned.

Daniel looked at Chica, and then at Senpai, who was still unconscious on the hospital bed. He thought for a moment, trying to think of words that would help him describe the events easily. Then he started. "I had gone up to the boy's dormitory to gather CD's for Rupert's party, when I noticed that a girl named May had followed me. She wanted to know if I would save her a dance later, but before I could give her an answer she had jumped on top of me and started kissing me. I tried to get her off of me, but she was too forceful. That is when someone else came into the room and dropped the CD's. When they hit the floor, they startled May so I was able to push her off of me. I then looked around the room in order to find out who had dropped them, and spotted Senpai standing there horrified. Just as I was going to tell her what was happening, she backed away from me and ran from the room." Daniels eyes started to water, but he didn't cry. He walked up to Senpai's bed, taking her hand in his as he sat down on the edge of it. "God Sempai, I am so sorry." He tells her.

"You love her don't you?" Chica asked him.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Yes. Yes, I do." Daniel said as if just realizing it for the first time.

"Then why didn't you tell her? Why did you hurt her like you did?" Nolan asked him.

"I don't know." He replied. Neither one of the noticed that Chica had left the room and that Senpai had woken up and was listening quietly. She wore a look of utter surprise on her face.

"Daniel, is it true?" Senpai managed to ask, with every ounce of courage that she had. "Do you really love me?"

Daniel turned around to look at her. "You're awake!" He said rushing over to her bed, then stopped. He started to turn red with embarrassment when he realized that Senpai had heard everything he had said earlier.

"Hey Chica..." Nolan started to say then realized that she wasn't in the room.

"Where is she?" Senpai asked.

"I don't know where she went," said Nolan, who was looking around the room for the second time.

"Are you looking for the young witch?" A picture that was hanging on the wall asked.

"Witch? She's not a witch!" Nolan exclaimed to the picture, than thought for a moment. "Oh never mind. Yes that would be her, I guess."

The picture smiled, "She said something about going to common room so that those two can have their privacy."

Nolan looked at Senpai and Daniel and stammered, "Um, I am going to go now. If you need me, you know where I'll be. See you." He turned and left with the person in the picture following suite.

As Senpai tried to get out of bed, Daniel rushed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently restraining her. "No, please lay back down."

"No, I am fine, really." Senpai said looking at him. "I think that I just passed out, that's all. I had a dream, but it felt so real..." She let her sentence trail.

Daniel looked at her. He sat down on her bed once again before talking. "Senpai, it wasn't a dream. You were really attacked by Dementors. I had to use my Patronus charm to get them off. When I brought you up to the hospital wing, and laid you on the bed, I was so worried that you would never... never wake up again."

"But Daniel, they're not real..." Senpai said, looking at him. Then she realized something. "Oh my god... everything is real! You're a wizard!"

Daniel was taken back by the sudden raise in her voice. "Senpai, please don't be scared. There is some more truth. You're a witch, too. I could teach you if you don't mind." He stammered.

She nodded, trying to grasp all of which he had just told her. Her head was swimming with questions and doubts. "Daniel, why didn't you tell me?" was all she said.

"I was afraid of you rejecting me for who I was."

Senpai grasped his hand and smiled. "No Daniel. Call me crazy but the first time I saw you in your first movie, when you first opened your eyes, I knew that you were the one and only one I would love. But I never imagined that I would actually meet you. And now, now that I have I can tell you..."

"Boo!" Nolan yelled as he snuck up behind Chica, causing her to break a statue that she was levitating.

"Nolan, please don't scare me like that!" Chica scolded him.

"Are you mad at me?" Nolan asked, giving her a hug.

"You know that when you do that I can never be mad at you." She tells him as he kisses the top of her head.

"Then why do you think that I do it?" He asked, giving her a sly smile.

"Good point." she replied, her attention back on the statue.

"What are you looking at?" Nolan asked her, but she held her fingers to her lips. He followed her gaze to where the statue lay in pieces. She still held her finger to her lips, but had raised her other hand into the air aswell, this time bringing the statue off of the ground. When the last piece of the statue went back into place it started to do a jig over to which it originally stood. After it got there, it did a little bow, and stood still.

"You... you really are a witch! I thought that the picture just said that because we are at Hogwarts!"

"You didn't know that I was a witch? How could you not?" Chica asked him, amazed.

"Why would I? How would I? We never once talked about religion. And plus, you didn't, and still don't, seem like a witch." Nolan exclaimed, not realizing that Daniel and Senpai had walked into the common room.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Daniel asked, looking from Chica to Nolan.

"No. I was just cleaning up a mess that I had made, and now I am leaving." Chica said as she walked out of the common room.

"Wait Chica!" Senpai yelled as Chica was just about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Were are you going?" Senpai asked

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Chica reassured her friend, as she turned and walked away, waving over her back. Senpai just stood there thinking for a moment then turned and went back into the common room.

"Well?" Nolan asked.

" She said not to worry." Senpai replied, sitting down on the couch and starring into the fireplace. Nolan nodded and headed up to the boy's dormitory to get some sleep.

Daniel was just about to follow him, but stopped and looked at Senpai to ask, "Aren't you going to go to bed?"

She smiled at his show of concern. "Naw. I think I am going to wait for Chica to come back." She said. Daniel then sat down besides her, and they talked for a couple of hours. When Senpai started to feel sleepy, she placed her head on Daniel's shoulder. That was the last thing that she remembered.

Chica hated lying to her friends like that, but she wanted to just leave so she could be by herself and think for a while. She wandered into a forest just outside the castle's grounds, just ahead of her was a clearing. When she drew a little closer, she stopped dead in her tracks, astonished by what she saw. In the middle of the clearing, there was a unicorn! When she looked closer though, she realized that he was injured.

She started walking slowly towards him with her arms in front of her and her palms pointing to the sky, showing him that she mint no harm. The unicorn started to panic when he saw her, so she started talking softly to it, a trick that she used at home with her own animals. She talked softly and soothingly, not really making any since and knowing that that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the tone of voice she used.

"Senpai, wake up! Damn it, wake up!" Chica screamed as soon as she could see Senpai, who bolted up and almost fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?"

"Language! Now listed to me. Someone is in danger and we need to help him!"

Senpai rubbed her eyes and asked, "Who?" Chica took her hand and rushed her to the forest clearing where the unicorn was waiting. Senpai was shocked by the sight before her.

"Holy shit, he's wounded! What happened?" Senpai asked as she knelt by him.

"My name is Kazuto, Prince of the Unicorns." He revealed when both of them had kneeled beside him.

"He can talk!" Senpai exclaimed, startled.

Chica just rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes of course he can talk! Now listen. Give me your hand and repeat after me." She instructed. Senpai did as she was told, even though she didn't understand why.

When they started to chant, light began to pour from their bodies. "Magico de la iluminar, oir nuestras oracion. Nos ayudar el derrotar la oscuridad esa cruzar oir comino entes otra vez. utilizar poder y magico esa echarse hondo dentro de oir corazones, tan nostras el superar! (Magic of the light, hear our prayer. Help us to defeat the Darkness that has once again crossed our paths. Untap the power and magic that lies deep within our hearts, so we can overcome it.) So mote it be!"

After they had finished, Chica went over to the unicorn and placed her hands on the wound and whispered, "Sanar Luna!" The wound began to heal at once, and the unicorn stood up. After it had fully healed on the surface, he bowed to them.

"Thank you. I feel rejoiced knowing that Witches of Heart are among us once again." He said, just before leaving.

"What did he mean by that?" Chica asked, confused. What were the Witches of Heart, as he called them? Her thoughts were interrupted by Senpai.

"Umm, Chica…you might want to run. Now!" Senpai yelled looking past Chica.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" She asked Senpai, who was still looking past her. She turned around, only to come face to face on what was horrifying her friend. "Run!" She screamed, before taking off.

"That is what I had just said!" Senpai replied, when she had caught up to Chica. The werewolf's face flashed in Senpai's thoughts and she gasped. "It's Lupin!" She said to herself quietly.

"What did you say?" Chica wondered, having heard only mumbling.

"The Werewolf," Senpai said trying to catch her breath, "is Professor Lupin." She explained.

"Lupin?" Chica wondered. Why did that name sound familiar? Then it came to her. "Isn't that the guy from The Prisoner of Azkaban?" She asked and Senpai nodded.

"Keep running!" Chica said, stopping. She turned around to face the werewolf now known as Lupin.

She looked him straight in the eyes and asked, not moving, "Do you really want to act like this? Do you honestly want to hurt people? Your friends?"

As she had finished questioning him, the sun came up. When Lupin was back to his true human form, he looked at Chica, "Are you nuts?!? You should never do that! Do you realize what how much danger you put yourself in? What would you have done if I would have bitten you?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have. I could see it in your eyes" She told him, not really believing herself.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, a new student had just arrived named Kisa. She was a transfer student from Japan and was incredibly early because of the time zone changes. Being that she was the young caption of the Quidditch team at her old school, Dumbledore agreed to let her fly to Hogwarts on her broomstick. She had the newest Twilight Aurora that was available to buy. They were not even available in England yet.

Kisa stepped off of her broomstick and waited to be greeted by staff members, unaware of how early she actually was. She waited for about five minutes on the Astrology tower's roof until she realized what time it was by the stars position in the sky.

"I am four full hours early!" She exclaimed to herself aloud. "Well, I guess I will just explore the castle a little bit then." She looked around the roof for a way to get inside the castle. A couple feet away she spotted a trap door, which she opened and went through.

Kisa walked down one of the 7th floors corridors looking around, amazed. She saw a portrait of a fat lady that had been swung open revealing a cozy circular room. She walked in and noticed someone sleeping on the couch. When she walked over to the couch she also noticed that he was extremely handsome.

"Bishonen…" She whispered, causing him to wake up. She was so startled that she screamed.

"Shhh!" Daniel said, putting his finger to his lips. When she had calmed down, she sat on the couch next to him. "Now, who are you and how on Earth did you get into here?" Daniel questioned her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am a new student here. I am early though… really early!" Kisa said, laughing.

"Oh. How early are you exactly?" Daniel asked, interested.

"Only a mere four hours!" Kisa exclaimed.

"Daniel, who's here?" Senpai yelled down form the girls' dormitory, she had gotten back just a few minutes ago and had went up to change into some clean clothes. "Is Chica back yet?"

"No, it's a new student. Come down here and say hello!" Daniel yelled back, not trying to keep his voice down.

"Will everybody please shut up!" A random student yelled down from the dormitories.

"Hey, it's my first day here and already I have people pissed at me!" Kisa exclaimed to Daniel, who just laughed at her. Just then, Chica entered the common room with a stranger following behind her.

"Hey Lupin! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked his old friend.

"Chica found me in the forest." He told them. Then he realized something. "What were you doing in the forest to begin with?" he asked her.

"Good question! Chica, why did you go into the forest to begin with?" Senpai asked.

"I went for a walk, is that a problem? And you were there too, so don't yell at me!" Chica answered. "Who is she?" Chica asked referring to the transfer student.

"I am Kisa. I transferred to Hogwarts from Japan." She explained to them.

"Okay, cool."

"Didn't everybody hear me the first time? I said shut up!" The student yelled again, but this time she was halfway down the stairs.

"Sorry Elie!" Daniel said to her. "We just had a new student arrive. Her name is Kisa." He explained.

"Kisa, huh? Weird robes!" Elie said, pointing out Kisa's white summer kimono. It had cherry blossoms embroidered into the top half and sleeves of it, and a pink sash.

"Arigato. It was the uniform at my old school." Kisa explained.

"Was your hair part of the uniform as well?" Senpai asked, looking at Kisa's hair, which happened to be in a complicated twist held with chopsticks.

"No." Kisa laughed. "It is just something that my old Quidditch captain had taught me. It is easier to fly in." She explained.

"You were on the Quidditch team? What position did you play?" Daniel asked, so interested that it made Senpai jealous.

"You could say that I was the captain there, and I will be here as well. That was one of the things that was offered to me." She proudly told us. "Any of you on the team?"

"I am the seeker and the captain of Gryffindor's team." Daniel declared.

"I am the keeper. Or so I hope. I tried out for the position earlier today." Chica said, crossing her fingers and knocking on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Fred and George are the beaters, Elie is a chaser and Ginny is also a chaser. We just need one more chaser." Daniel finished. As soon as he said that there was an open position on the team, Senpai perked up.

Chica, noticing this laughed and said, "Don't even bother, Senpai! You can barely balance on your own two feet, much less on a broomstick!" Everyone in the room laughed to that statement and Senpai just blushed. "I have to check on something. I'll be back okay? Don't wait up for me." Chica told the group before leaving. When she got to the clearing where Kazuto, the unicorn that she had partially healed was, she noticed that he was not alone.

"Kazuto, are you alright?" She asked, worried.

"Yes, I am fine. I think." He replied, looking cautiously at the stranger.

"Who is your friend?" I asked him quietly, starring. The stranger was cute. Cuter than Daniel even!

"I don't know. He just showed up." Kazuto informed her. " He hasn't even told me his name. He just sat down on that tree trunk and hasn't moved. I am really curious about his intentions. Honestly, I don't even think that he knows that I am here."

"Who's here?" The man asked, having only heard muffled voices; proving Kazuto's point.

"Shush! Please don't be loud, you will scare Kazuto." She tells him when she was only a foot away.

"Who is Kazuto? Where is he?" The guy questioned, looking around.

"He is a friend of mine who I helped out during a bad time. And why should I tell you were he is? I don't even know who you are! Nor why you are here. "

"Good point. My name is Matt Boder and I just arrived here. Actually, I don't even know where here is. I am lost"

"How can you be lost? Oh well, where are you headed to, Matt Boder? I will try to bring you there. I am new here as well."

"Do you know where I could find a place called…," He paused as he looked down a piece of paper in his hands, " a place called Hogwarts?"

"As a matter of fact, I am heading there as soon as I am done. Give me a minute to take you okay?"

"Thank you!" Matt said relived.

"Kazuto, you can come out now if you want. Matt won't hurt you, he's safe."

When Kazuto stepped out into the clearing, Matt starred wide eyed at him. "What's the matter? Haven't you seen a unicorn before? And what is in your hands Chica?" He asked them.

"They're just some bandages and ointment, something to help your leg heal better." Chica told him while Matt was still trying to form words.

"No, actually I haven't," Matt managed to say. "Unicorns are extremely rare, so just seeing one is wonderful. And the fact that you are allowing a human to touch you! That is unheard of!"

"Kazuto, will you please come back to the castle with me? I need to get something else for this cut on your withers." She said to him, referring to a deep cut that she had just found. "Don't worry, nobody will hurt you. I'll make sure of it." She added, stroking his mane. He just nodded. "Matt are you ready?" He too only nods

They started walking to the castle. Kazuto and Chica were walking side-by-side while Matt just followed them.

"Matt, I have a question for you." Chica asked

"And I might have an answer for you."

"Why are you going to Hogwarts to begin with?" She asked curiously.

"I am their new Professor. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." He explained. "Why are you going there? Are you a Professor as well?" He asked.

"If I was a professor, the school will be doomed! No, but seriously, I am a student. This will hopefully be my last year here." She explained, laughing at the look on his face.

"Ah! So you can give me a grand tour once we get there, correct?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"No. This is my first year here also. I have yet to explore the castle itself. I have the grounds and the forest covered though! So if you need help in that department, you can count on me." Chica said, resulting in Kazuto and Matt to burst out laughing. As they walked out of the forest, she saw a group of people standing by the entry way talking.

"Kazuto, can you change shape?" Matt asked.

"Why?" He wondered, looking at Matt, and then at Chica.

"There are a lot of people by the castle. I don't know them, so you shouldn't go out there in you're true form." Chica explained, agreeing with Matt.

"Give me a moment okay?" He said; then something weird started to happen to his body. When he finished transforming, he was … he was a human!

"That's awesome! But there is a slight problem… you can't go out like that." Chica said, trying not to laugh.

"Why not? What is wrong with the way that I am?"

"Ummm… you are, how should I put this? You are, um, kind of, um, naked?" I tell him. Matt started to laugh, and Kazuto looked down and blushed.

"Matt, do you have any robes that I could borrow? Just for a little bit." Kazuto asked, careful not to move from behind the bush that was just barely hiding him.

Matt looked around in his bags for a spare set of robes. When he found them, he pulled them out and handed them to Kazuto. "These are all I have, will they work?"

"Yes. They will work fine. Thank you." He said, stepping into them.

Back at the castle, Senpai was getting into her school robes. She had managed to borrow a pair from the school until she could go shopping for her own.

Kisa walked into the girls' dormitory and went over to Senpai. "Where is my first class this morning?" She asked.

"Um… lets see your time table." Senpai said and Kisa gave it to her. She looked at it for a second before answering her. "It says that you have DADA, or Defense Against the Dark Arts. We all have that too." She explained with a smile on her face. She grabbed her bag and Kisa grabbed her purse. They walked down stairs to were everyone else was waiting.

"Is everyone ready?" Elie asked, picking up her jacket and purse.

"Wait. What about that Chica girl?" Kisa asked, looking around the group.

"Don't worry. Knowing her she is probably already down there. It's her favorite class." Nolan stated, oblivious to the fact that Kisa was glaring at him. As they went down the stairs to the classroom, Senpai noticed that Kisa didn't like Nolan that much. She put it to the back of her mind. It wasn't like she was going to do anything to him, right? When they finally got to the class room, they were surprised to see that the teacher was none other than Matt Senaro.

"What the hell are you doing here Matt?" Senpai asked, as soon as she entered the room. Matt looked away from Chica and towards Senpai. "It's me! Senpai…Jon's sister!"

Matt stared. "Senpai…Oh yeah. Wow. Look at you! I have to admit that you really have grown, but you are still the same dork that I remember!"

"Yeah." Senpai said rolling her eyes. "And you're still the big meany that I remember."

"Hey now Senpai, he's our teacher now so you have to behave." Chica said laughing at the look on her face.

"What?!?" Senpai exclaimed, looking form Chica to Matt.

"It's true." He said smiling. "Professor Senaro, of Defense Against the Dark Arts class here at Hogwarts at your service!"

"But you are only 20!" Senpai said surprised. Daniel came up behind her and placed his arm around her waist.

"What's going on Senpai?"

"Why are you guys here so early? Classes don't begin for another week!" Daniel said, laughing.

"Oops! I got the days mixed up I guess." Senpai explained, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Did you forget that we were going shopping today? Kisa, Chica, and I all need robes and books. You do too if I remember correctly." Nolan said, when he finished laughing. He went and stood beside Chica.

"Tsukasa also needs books and robes." Kisa told us.

"Tsukasa? Who is he?" Daniel asked.

"My twin brother." Kisa explains. "He is in our common room right now, talking with Dumbledore. Then he has to put his things away."

"Which room, I mean house, are you in?" Elie asked.

"Ravenclaw? I think that is what the sorting hat said." She answered.

"You're right. I remember Dumbledore saying something about it to me." Matt said.

"Hey Justin, can I come with you? Please?? Pretty please? I'll be good, I promise!" Someone said in the hallway.

"Daniel, are you guys almost ready to go? Rose is driving me up the wall." Justin informed them.

"We are waiting for a couple of people yet." Daniel said. "That is Kisa, our new transfer student from Japan. This is Matt Senaro, you know him, he is the hot guy from the dance!" Daniel said laughing while Justin shot him an evil look. "And last but not least, our transfer students from the states, Nolan, Senpai, and Chica." He said looking around the room. "Wait, where is Chica?"

"Did someone say my name?" Chica asked, coming out of the back room. "Hey Matt, do you have any more bandages?" She asked him, unaware of all the looks that she was acquiring from the group.

"Chica, that's a teacher!" Justin said.

"Yeah, so? What is your point?" she retorts.

"He is a teacher! Don't call him by his first name!"

"Fine! Professor Senaro, do you have any bandages that I may use?" Chica said glaring at Justin.

"Here you are. Do you need any help?" Professor Senaro asked, handing her a first aid kit.

"No, but thank you for your offer. Kazuto just has yet another cut that I found."

"Kazuto-kun?" Kisa asked, going into an accent.

"I found him in the forest… he was hurt so I brought him here to help him."

"Why didn't you say so before?!" Kisa exclaimed.

"Why?" Chica asked just as a very handsome boy with blonde hair walked in. Kisa didn't answer Chica. Instead she noticed the boy and her face lit up.

"Nii-san!" She said hugging him. "I missed you!"

"I just saw you a few hours ago," he said, blushing at the way his sister was acting. Kisa let him go and introduced him to everybody.

"Tsukasa, this is Chica-chan, Senaro-san, Senpai-chan, Emma-chan, Rupert-kun, Daniel-kun, Nolan-kun, Justin-kun, Elie-chan, and Be- , I mean Rose-chan. Everyone, this is my twin brother, Tsukasa." Kisa said.

"Wait." Senpai said as soon as Kisa was done. "I thought that all Japanese people had black hair with really dark eyes. Kisa your hair is golden brown and Tsukasa's is even lighter, blonde even! And your eyes are golden too!"

"You're pretty observant," Kisa said. "But it's pretty obvious that we're really not Japanese. We grew up in Japan so that's what we consider ourselves to be. ¿Que Sera Sera? Right?"

Just then a boy with messy blonde hair stepped out from behind Chica. He was wearing robes that looked identical to Senaro's. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Oh, Kazuto!" Chica said, surprised. "Everyone, this is who I am helping, Kazuto."

Kisa couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. She could feel a kind of aura around him. It was pure and warm, causing her to feel completely warm and safe somehow. Now she was sure, she had to help him.

"Tsukasa…" she whispered to her brother. He nodded his head and she went over to Kazuto. Kazuto, being a unicorn, could sense her better than she could ever sense him. He felt that she wanted to help him, so he let her approach. He also felt a power so intense and yet so warm, he could loose himself in it. Then he realized that she was also a Witch of Heart, and one that was fully awakened.

"Kazuto, right?" She asked when she reached him.

"Yes," Kazuto answered.

"Will you let my brother and I heal you?" She asked. That was when Kazuto realized that the intense power was coming from two different people. Her brother must have been a wizard of heart. Their powers were so identical that it had taken her mentioning Tsukasa for him to notice.

"Yes, if you would… Do you need me in my true form?" He asked his voice dropping to a whisper.

"No need." She replied with a smile on her face, whispering as well. She could tell that he wasn't human, but nothing more. She couldn't tell he was a unicorn; after all, it was the first time that she had ever seen one before this. "Sit down, and place your leg on the table." Which he did and Chica helped him with his leg.

"What are you doing?" Chica asked her, curious.

"Just watch." Kisa replied. She and Tsukasa knelt on either side of his leg, and placed their hands over the cut. Then they started to chant in complete unison so it sounded like one voice:

"Kokoro no hikari, kokoro no hikari, kokoro no hikari…" Their voices were soft and yet strong at the same time. A light started to glow between their hands and covered the wound, the same color as a real aurora. Their voices faded and so did the light. When it was gone, so was the wound.

"Good as new." Kazuto said, smiling.

"How did you do that!?" Justin exclaimed.

"We'll explain later." Kisa said. "Right now, I think we have some shopping to do. Right?"

Everyone agreed that an explanation was due when they got back from Hogsmade. But, for now, they had to leave if they were going to get their shopping done before the shops closed. As everyone left the room, Chica noticed Kazuto following Elie out.

"Are you coming with?" She asked him, hopeful.

"No," Kazuto answered. "I had best get back to the forest."

"Will I see you again?" Chica had a worried look on her face.

"Here," He said, handing her a pipe made of white wood. "Play this if you want me and you're be the forest, and I'll meet you."

"Kay!" Chica said, cheering up some.

"Chica come on!" Senpai yelled for her.

"Coming!" Chica called. "See you later then!" she said to Kazuto and followed the rest out and to Hogsmade.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"What's the matter?" Nolan asked Chica. "You're awfully quiet!"

"Just thinking." Chica told him.

"About?"

"She's thinking about ways to blow you up!" Kisa said, mischievously.

"I am not! I would never do that to you!" Chica told him grabbing a hold of his hand. "I am thinking about how Kazuto's herd is going to act when they meet again."

"Oh. Okay then." Nolan said.

"Kisa, who are we meeting there?" Elie asked her.

"Rutherford of course!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, um, Daniel, I thought you already have your school robes and stuff?" Senpai asked

He laughed lightly. "I need to get some better robes… I'm too big."

"After we meet Kisa's guy friend, then where to? The robe shop?" Senpai asked, giggling. Kisa nodded. When they got to the Three Broomsticks, she spotted a young man.

"There he is!" Kisa said excitedly. "Hey, Rutherford!" She yelled to him. He looked at Kisa as she ran to him laughing. When she got there, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"It's about time that you showed up! What took you so long?" Rutherford asked her.

"Well, somebody can't tell her days apart!" Kisa said, starring at Senpai, along with everyone else in the group.

"Oops," she said, growing red in the face. Everybody started to laugh, and they headed over to the robe shop. When they walked in, the old lady at the counter smiled.

"Morning dears', how can I help you?" She asked them.

"We need two sets of Hufflepuff robes, three sets of Ravenclaw robes, and five sets of Gryffindor robes please." Daniel told her.

"Alright dears', Ravenclaw in the room to your left, Hufflepuff in the room to your right, and Gryffindor stay with me." The lady instructed.

After they had left the shop, they heard a couple of people calling after them. "Well, if it isn't the entire gang!"

They turned to see Rupert and Emma walking rather close together.

"What are you two up to?" Elie asked with a smirk.

"We just came from the three broomsticks," Emma explained. "Hagrid was there and we had a chat with him. Do you know what he's gotten his hands on now?"

"A Harpy egg!" Rupert said, cutting Emma off. "A harpy egg! That crazy bloke actually found one! They are supposed to be very rare you know."

"Not in Japan." Tsukasa told him. "They're always scaring the cattle. They get out and have to be found again, and the Harpies actually eat the cattle sometimes, too! Even though they're just cattle, they create a real accident problem when they get into the city."

"Hai," Kisa agreed. "There were even some reports of human killings by a harpy. Not much is known about them, except for this: They are a vicious creature, except when it comes to their own kind. Even if it is a chick, it behaves that way. I fear what it might do to your friend."

"We have to get it away from him then quick!" Rupert exclaimed.

"Keep your head on. Harpies eggs don't hatch for six months and by the size of it, it could only be one month along. We have to time, so don't worry," Emma said, calming him.

"Sorry to interrupt," Senpai said, "but I really wanted to see the haunted house. Can we go Daniel?"

"I wanted to see that too!" Chica and Kisa exclaimed together.

"We'll all go then." Rutherford declared.

When they got up the hill, Daniel, Emma and Rupert explained all of the spooky stories about that particular house. Then, Emma told us the truth, and they all started to laugh. While they were laughing, Justin noticed that Rose was clutching to him in fear. He yelled and jumped away, leaving Tsukasa to catch her before she hit the ground, making them all laugh even harder..

They decided to hang out on the hill for awhile, before either going back to finish their shopping, or go back to the castle using the secret passageway from the inside of the house. Daniel and Senpai sat on some huge rocks and talked. Emma and Rupert went over to another pile of rocks and sat down and started talking as well. Justin and Rose followed them, and Justin started a conversation with Emma about geography. Rose paid close attention, but it wasn't too long before Rupert was sleeping. Kisa and Rutherford were also asleep, Rutherford leaning against a tree holding Kisa protectively. Tsukasa was on the other side of the tree, also protective of his sister, but also wanting her to have her privacy. Elie and Chica went to explore the house with Nolan not to far behind.

When they got back, Kisa was awake again and they were all gathered around the tree with her. Tsukasa had moved to sit beside them, but Rutherford still held Kisa lovingly.

"Come on you three!" Daniel yelled. "Tsukasa and Kisa are going to explain how they healed Kazuto now!" Chica, Elie, and Nolan rushed over and sat down next to Emma and Rupert.

"Okay, where to start?" Kisa asked herself. "You all know that every living creature possess magic right? It's called light of heart or, as we say in Japan, kokoro no hikari. My brother and I are twins and when we were born, our power was split in half."

"That's why we have to work together for it to work at all." Tsukasa added. "Our power is fully awakened; we would be glad to teach you guys sometime."

"That would be excellent!" exclaimed Emma, "I can't wait!"

"We really should be getting back though…" Daniel said.

Just then, a huge shadow fell across the ground. They looked up and Elie shouted, "Giants!"

"Run!!!" Daniel shouts, taking out his wand. "Where's Nolan?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know!" Kisa shouts back. 'Hopefully he got stepped on…' She thought quietly to herself. Little did she know, he really did get stepped on and was lying in a giant's footprint at the bottom of the hill. After they had scarred the giants away, they rounded up everyone that was with them.

"Kisa, are you here?" Daniel asked looking around.

"Yes, I'm here!" She said coming out from behind a tree. Rutherford followed her, grabbing her hand.

"I'm here too." He told Daniel. "I thought that I would save you the trouble of asking."

"Emma?"

"Present!" She said, standing up from behind a pile of rocks.

"I'm coming!" They heard Elie, who was running up the hill.

"We're here as well." Senpai exclaimed, referring to Chica and herself.

Rupert, Rose and Justin came up the hill. Rupert and Justin were arguing about something and Rose was walking as close to Justin as she could, with out walking on him.

"Where's Nolan?" Chica asked.

"I don't know." Daniel said.

"Hopefully he's dead!" Kisa exclaimed, and Chica gave her the evil eye.

"He's over here!" They heard Matt shout.

"Over were? And why are you here?" Chica asked.

"Well, I was in town and I saw the giants. So I came over to investigate. Then I noticed that Nolan got stepped on." He said.

"Oh no! Is he okay?" Chica said, worried.

"Besides broken bones? He'll be fine." Matt said reassuringly. "He's knocked out right now."

"Are we all finished with shopping?" Kisa asked, trying to change the subject.

They were all staring at Kisa. "What?!" They exclaimed, pretty much in unison.

"Well anyway, I'm going to take him to the hospital wing so he can get fixed up. You guys go on back to town. You still need your wands and animals." Professor Boder told them, levitating Nolan in the air along side him. He waved good-bye and then turned and started back to the castle, keeping a close eye on Nolan.

Whey the group reached Oliver Vander's Wand shop, Kisa pulled Chica aside. "Don't worry now Chica. Professor Boder will have Nolan cured in no time." She said, and then whispered, "Though I hope not."

"Well good morning everybody! Who is the lucky person that needs a wand today?"

Daniel put his hands on Senpai's shoulders and said, while pushing her towards the counter, "She's the one."

Senpai walked nervously up to the counter as the store keeper went to the back of the room. "Daniel, what if I'm not qualified for a wand?" She asked worriedly, the group just smiled at her, trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry," Daniel said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know you are very magical."

The clerk came back up to the front and hands Senpai a wand. "Here we go, female phoenix, rosewood, sixteen inches long…" He explained. She felt a warm sensation as the wand glowed for an instant and then faded. "Mmm, I knew it."

"Knew what sir?" Chica asked puzzled.

"The wand responded as though… as though she was a very powerful witch. In which she is indeed."

After she got her new ward, Senpai and Daniel left Oliver's shop and headed towards the pet store, with Senpai holding onto her wand dearly.

Kisa

We'll catch up!" Elie yelled to them as they left. "Honestly, I swear Daniel only has a one track mind these days. You need a wand too, don't you Chica?"

"Yes I do," Chica said. "That really was rude of them! But… Nolan will need one too…"

"Oh, don't worry about him." Kisa smirked.

"What?" Chica said confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, for starters," Kisa said, "He hasn't enough magic in him to levitate a snitch. And second, remind me again who's going to teach you how to use kokoro no hikari?"

"You and Tsukasa…" Chica said slowly. "But what's that got to do –"

"Right," Kisa butted in. "And I won't teach him. I refuse to teach such a baka any magic. I don't think I could live with the knowledge that I could have single handedly destroyed the world." They all just gaped at her, except for Rutherford, who had a proud smile on his face, and Tsukasa who was just barley keeping from laughing.

"You're joking, right?" Chica stammered and chuckled nervously.

"Nope," said Kisa with a smile, "one hundred and ten percent telling the truth." Then she softened a bit. "I know how you feel about him, but be honest to yourself. Do you love him?" Chica almost said yes automatically, but then thought for a moment. Did she love him? He was funny, and said he loved her… but did she really love him? If she was honest with herself…

"No," She answered with a sad look in her eyes. "I don't."

Kisa nodded and put an arm around her. "I know. Tsukasa was the one that noticed it first, though he didn't say anything. You always have been a bit too kind Nii-san," she said, looking at her brother. "S'ok though. As long as I'm around, don't ever change kay?" Tsukasa smiled and nodded back. Kisa returned her eyes to Chica and said, "There was no real bond between you. No real love. You can sense that sort of thing when your powers fully awaken." She smiled at Chica, but Chica still had a sad look about her.

"Say!" Emma said, startling everyone. "Why don't you get your wand now Chica?"

"Great Idea!" Justin chimed in.

"Yeah, brilliant," said Rose, who was right beside him.

"Okay." Chica mumbled, anything to take her mind off of her new realization. The shop owner had been waiting patiently for her and happily took her to the back of the store to pair her with a wand.

Meanwhile, Senpai and Daniel reached the animal shop and went inside. Every animal imaginable (and relatively safe and not endangered) was there. "What do I want…"Senpai mumbled to herself.

"What about an owl?" Daniel suggested. "Hedwig is an amazing friend and she's dead useful too."

"No… not a bird." Senpai said thinking out loud. "Not to say I don't love Hedwig, I do," She added, her face turning red from embarrassment. "It's just that I was attacked by a crow when I was younger and don't like birds much and – "

Daniel cut her off with a kiss on the lips. "It's okay. What do you like?" He asked her.

Senpai really was really blushing now so she turned away from him and said, "Reptiles, I guess."

"Like snakes?" Daniel asked. When she nodded he took her to a section where there were at least fifty different types of snakes to choose from. "Tell you what," Daniel said. "I'll make this be your present to make up for my being such a bastard before. Don't even worry about the price, believe me, I can afford it." He finished with a smirk.

"Kay" Senpai said smiling. There were so many to choose from though. She walked along the isle and noticed that Daniel wasn't coming. "Aren't you coming?" She asked him.

"Can't think straight in there," He said with a smile. "They're a bit too talkative as they don't get many visitors." Then Senpai remembered. Daniel could speak to snakes. She nodded to him and moved down the isle alone. All of them looked cool, but only one of them won her heart.

She called over to the clerk and said, "I'll take this one please."

Senpai

Senpai really liked the baby snake. It was pitch black with emerald eyes.

"Are you sure that you want this one?" The clerk asked, puzzled.

Senpai nodded with a warm idiotic smile on her face. "Yes, that's the one." The clerk sighed as he grabbed the snake from it's cage; then he brought the snake up to the counter for Daniel to pay for.

When Daniel saw her choice he asked, "Do you even know what kind that snake is?"

"Nope!" Senpai answered cheerfully, still looking at the snake.

"This particular snake happens to be a basilisk." He informed her, causing her to both gasp and think.

"But then why didn't it kill me when I looked at it?" She asked, confused. After all, it is said that if you look a basilisk in the eyes you will die instantly.

Daniel laughed and reassured her. "It's only a baby! You can train it when it gets older." He said as they walked out of the shop arm in arm. "So, what are you going to name him?" Daniel asked once they were outside.

"It's a boy?" Senpai said, surprised. Then she started to think of names. "I think that I'll name him Tom." She told Daniel, then looked down at the cage and said, "I hope you and I become good friends Tom. I have a feeling that we will."

Chica

As Senpai and Daniel walked back to the group, we noticed that they were carrying a cage. "I can see I am not the only person with a new pet!" Chica exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got a baby basilisk! It's soo cute!" Senpai said, holding the cage up for everyone to see.

"You're nuts! That'll kill you!" Kisa exclaimed.

"How old is it?" Tsukasa asked.

"Only a couple of weeks." Daniel answered for her. "Chica, what did you get?" He asked.

"I got a pure black owl! His name is Midnight." Chica said.

Elie

"They're so cute!" Said Elie, who was now holding a sleeping calico kitten. "Sorry I ran off on you guy's. I got distracted." She said looking down at the kitten.

"Well, I guess you have your pet." Chica remarked, scratching the kitten's ears.

Senpai

"Well now what else do we need?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well I would like a nice broom. Do you have any ideas on a good model Kisa?" Senpai asked, looking at her.

"Why?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"I really want to be on the team." She told him.

Chica

"Senpai, our team is full! And besides, you have a hard enough time on solid ground walking!" Chica exclaimed laughing hysterically, along with everyone else.

"If you really have to be on the Quidditch team, then you have to practice everyday! And you have to be able to fly without falling off your broom for at least 5 to 6 hours!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Oh, Okay they." Senpai said, looking at the ground. "Chica, did you make it?" She asked.

"Yeah I am the Keeper." She replied. "I thought I already told you that." She replied tiredly.

"I must've forgotten!" Senpai said. "Oh well."

"But, let's look at the brooms okay?" Kisa said. "Tsukasa needs one aswell. We aren't allowed to transform during the school year, remember?" she said, talking to her brother.

"Yeah I forgot! Let's go!" Tsukasa said excitedly.

"I wonder how Nolan is doing." Chica wondered out loud to Elie.

"He'll be fine." Emma told her. Rupert, Justin, and Rose decided to go back to the castle. They weren't too interested in brooms. "So do you still need your wand?" She asked Chica, as they passed the wand shop.

"No, I already got it. It was specially made for me." Chica said, holding it up. It was a very pretty wand, made of rose wood and pine. The handle was intricately designed with various things, like butterflies, roses, crosses, swords, unicorns, dragons and etcetera.

"Wow." Emma said, "What's it contain?"

"A hair form Kazuto's mane, and a scale from Matt's dragon."

Kisa

"That's pretty wicked!" Elie said, looking at it closely. "But why two magical cores I wonder… wouldn't you just blow things up with that kind of power?"

"Well," Kisa said thinking out loud. "It probably would if she was an actual witch. But Chica is just a muggle with a great deal of heart magic, right? There's a great deal of things that she can do just fine without a wand what so ever. But with other spells, like unlocking doors, she couldn't do at all with just a normal wand. Wait…" Kisa stopped and thought back to what Chica had just finished saying. "Kazuto is a unicorn, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." Chica said, watching Kisa closely.

"I've never seen a real unicorn before. " Kisa said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well then," Chica said brightly, "I'll ask him to show you his true form later!"

"Deal!" Kisa said.

"Here we are!" Elie said excitedly. The Firebolt 360 was in the window.

"Doesn't that look beautiful," Daniel said starry eyed.

"How much money did we get form them breaking my Twilight Aurora?" Tsukasa asked Kisa.

"What?!" Daniel said, shocked.

"Yeah, they messed up on the shipping." Tsukasa said. "I refuse to get another Aurora though- the other was special. I couldn't just replace it."

"Five more gallians and you can get the 360," Kisa told him, after adding it up.

"I'll even pay it," Daniel said to everyone's surprise. "What? Nobody deserves that to happen to them. Besides, you'll let me have a go on it once then, right?"

"Sure," Tsukasa said smiling.

"Deal." Daniel said, handing him five gallians. Tsukasa went inside and Rutherford followed him.

"Be right back." He said. When they came back out, Kisa asked him what he needed. "Dumbledore wanted me to order a piano for our common room while we were here," Rutherford explained blushing.

"Yeahs!" Kisa said happily. "Now we can all here you play!"

"You play piano?" Rose asked.

"Having a change of heart Rose?" Chica asked slyly. Rose blushed and moved closer to Justin, who gave up and didn't move away again. "Making progress, I see." Chica said. The gang laughed at that and then headed to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. After the go a table, Chica asked, "Hey Kisa, before you said something like, 'we aren't allowed to transform during the school year', right? What did you mean?"

"Oh, that." Kisa said thinking back. "I thought I had told you. Tsukasa and I are animaguses. I turn into a cat-sized tiger and Tsukasa's an albino falcon."

"That's so cool!" Senpai said, "But isn't that really rare?"

"I guess our special adaptations would be, but every one in our family is an animagus." Tsukasa informed them.

"I wish I could turn into an animal," Chica said thoughtfully.

"I think you'll like your own abilities just fine." Kisa said. "Just wait until we start our training." She told Chica as they were walking out the door, and made their way back to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Chica

"Hey Nolan! How are you feeling?" Chica asked him as she walked up to his hospital bed.

"I am fine, except I have a wicked headache!" He said smiling. "What's that in your hand?" He asked.

"I'll show you." She said, jumping on his bed, careful that she didn't hit him. "I got my first wand! Cool huh? And I also received a broomstick, an owl, and the rest of my school supplies." She told him. "Tomorrow, if you are feeling better, we will go and get yours okay?"

"Okay, sure. What is your owl's name?" He asked, petting him.

"His name is Midnight." She told him, noticing that when she said his name, his head went up.

"I think he knows his name already." Nolan said, smiling. "What kind of broomstick did you get?"

"Some kind of a Firebolt, I think. I don't really know." She said, picking it up. "I believe Tsukasa bought one just like it today."

"So you and Tsukasa have the same broom? What if you and him get them confused?"

"Well, ours are different colors! My tail is multi-colored and I have a butterfly on my handle." She pointed out.

"Cute." Nolan said sarcastically, so she hit him gently.

"Chica, you have to leave now." Matt said from behind them. "There is something you should look at too." He adds.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She told Matt. She gave Nolan a hug and a kiss and told him she would come back up as soon as she could. "Now, what is it that you want me to see?" Chica asked Matt after they had left the hospital wing.

"You'll see." He said with a smile. When they got to his classroom, he led her to a miniature habitat that was set up in the back of the room.

"Hey, that's awesome! What is it?" She asked, walking around it.

"Well, it is a place for certain animals to live. Duh!" He said, laughing.

"What kind of animals?"

"These!" He said, holding up a small cage, containing four small dragons.

"They're so cool…" She said in awe, moving closer.

"They belong to you now."

"Thank you!" She said, giving him a hug. "But are you sure about this?"

Kisa

"Don't worry," Matt said. "I'll help you care for them until you're comfortable with them."

"Don't dragons throw fire though?" Chica asked worriedly.

"These can't actually. But they need to be cared for like any other dragon. They're certainly interesting though. I believe Kisa called them dragon-chibis." He said with a smile. "Do you think that I would ever put you in danger?"

"No," Chica said, "You wouldn't do that. Wait, Kisa has already seen them?"

"Yeah in fact, it was her idea that you take care of them. She seemed very confident in you."

"I wonder why…"

"That reminds me, Kisa wanted you to go and see her."

"How come?" Chica asked, wondering.

"Don't know. That's all she told me. 'Tell her to meet me in the classroom right by the stone troll trying to dance.' You know where that is, right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Daniel took us there the other day." Chica said, heading for the door. When she reached it she stopped and turned around. "And thank you so much for letting me take care of the dragons. I will stop by the library after I am done talking to Kisa to look up how to care for them correctly."

"See you later!" Matt called after her.

Chica

'I wonder what Kisa wants.' Chica thought to herself as she walked down the corridor. Just before she got to the corridor where she was supposed to meet Kisa, the pipe that Kazuto had given her started to vibrate.

"What the heck?" She said aloud. She turned around and walked out of the castle toward the Forbidden Forest. The closer she got, the stronger the vibrations became. 'Hopefully Kazuto is okay'

When she stepped into the forest, she was greeted by Kazuto. "You came." He said with a smile on his face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chica asked.

"You and your friends could have been busy with homework." He said.

"Good point, but school starts on Monday! Today is Friday." She said laughing. "Is there a particular reason that you wanted me for?"

"I just wanted to see you." He said. "After all, I owe you my life." He added.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How was your day?" She asked tightening to keep his mane out of her mouth.

"It was okay. I went for a really long walk." He said.

"That sounds like fun. Did you find any new places?" She asked, trying to choose her words carefully.

"I found a peaceful waterfall that I'll take you to someday." He said. After that they sat and talked for hours, about nothing in particular. When Chica looked at her watch, she noticed that Kisa was probably worried about her.

"Kazi, I am sorry, but I have to go. Kisa's waiting for me." She told him sadly.

"Kazi? Is that a nickname?" He asked her, laughing.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I call you that?" She asked, blushing.

"It's okay, it's actually kind of cute." He said laughing and nudged her with his muzzle.

"Oh by the way, Kisa would like to know if she could see your true form one day" She informed him, "But it is your decision." She added after a moment.

"If it is only you two, I don't see why not." He responded, "She seems nice."

"Okay. I'll see you later!" She told him, after giving him another hug. Then she started toward the castle to meet Kisa for the second time.

Kisa

"Sheesh! That took awhile!" Kisa exclaimed. "What were you doing?"

"Kazuto wanted me." Chica said as she entered the room.

"Anything wrong?" Kisa asked, concerned.

"No, he is fine. He just wanted to talk." Chica answered. "He said that you could come with next time too."

"Great!"

"Now, what did you want me for?" Chica asked.

"A discussion." Kisa said. "About… Nolan… and the future." Even though Kisa's was wearing a somber expression, Chica knew that she wasn't sad about anything for herself. She was sad for Chica.

"What about Nolan and the future?" Chica asked, her expression becoming worried.

"Well, I don't know how to say this really. Nii-san, Tsukasa, he is brilliant at divination. Anyway…he found something out yesterday about Nolan. I'll tell you, only if you ask. Nii-san told me that I shouldn't but I think you deserve to know. But also know this, you can't change it. You can change and make your own choices, but you can't change events that are predetermined."

"That hardly makes sense." Chica said a bit confused. "But if it's important, I want you to tell me."

"Only if you understand that you can't change it." Kisa said. Chica nodded so she continued, "I don't want you to be in more pain then needed. Otherwise, I wouldn't be telling you this. But Nolan… his body can't heal from his wounds without the potion that Madame Pomfrey is having him take. The only problem is, is that his body is rejecting the potion. She hasn't noticed because he's in so rough of shape as it is. The potion will buy him some time, but in the end, it will kill him."

"So what you're saying," Chica said, her voice just above a whisper, "is that he'll die?"

"Yes," Kisa said sadly. "But, by what Nii-san could tell, he has until morning. I'm sorry Chica-chan."

Chica looked at her, tears threatening to fall, and said smiling, "Thank you Kisa, for telling me." Kisa nodded and Chica ran out of the room to return to the hospital wing. Kisa returned to Ravenclaw's common room and found Tsukasa and Eyes sitting by the fire talking about everyday things.

"I told her." Kisa said. Tsukasa nodded and went up stairs to go to bed early.

"Told who what?" Eyes asked as Kisa sat down on his lap.

"I told Chica-chan that Nolan would die by morning." She revealed, silent tears starting to fall down her face. Eyes put his arms around her and held her tight. "I – I don't understand why I feel so sad. I don't even like Nolan," Kisa said, half-laughing, yet still crying.

"It's because you are an empath." Eyes said. "You must be picking up Chica's emotions"

"They still feel as though they're mine." Kisa said, laying her head on his shoulder and letting her tears fall.

"Then I'll have to hold you till the tears end and you're happy again," Eyes said with a smile.

"Fine by me," Kisa said and let him hold her until Tsukasa woke them in the morning.

After Chica had left Kisa, she ran to the hospital wing. "What's wrong?" Nolan said as she entered the room. She was out of breath but fell into tears as soon as she saw him. "Tell me," he said and patted the bed beside him for her to sit down. She sat beside him, but her mind raced.

'Should I tell him? No I won't, I'll just…' She thought to herself. Then a moment later, she said, aloud, "It's nothing, I just need you to hold me, okay?" Nolan nodded and put his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest until her tears became soft and silent as she drifted off to sleep. Nolan also fell asleep soon after that.

Sun coming through the window woke her and she noticed how heavy Nolan's arms were around her. She touched his ice cold face and stood up. "Goodbye, Nolan. Sweet dreams." She said, kissing his lips one last time.

Black curtains were hung at the opening ceremony that night in remembrance of Nolan. Chica sat between Senpai and Elie. She had accepted it, and thanks to Kisa, was even able to say goodbye. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and caught Kisa's eye. Kisa gave her a reassuring smile and turned to Dumbledore. He started his speech with some acknowledgements towards Nolan. He said to not be discouraged though and reminded them to not give up hope for a brand new school year.

After dinner, which was the best any of them had tasted, Chica found herself wandering down to the Forbidden Forest. She played the flute that Kazuto had given her and he appeared by her side. "You need me?" He asked.

"I was wondering…" she asked softly. In truth, she didn't know why she had come. Maybe she just needed to take her mind off of things for a while. "If you would take me to the waterfall you found yesterday. If it is no trouble to you that is…"

Kazuto sensed her sadness and said with a smile, "Of course. Ride on my back so you don't get lost."

"Are you sure? I mean your leg and all…" Chica said, concerned.

"Kisa and Tsukasa did a fine job, I am completely healed." Kazuto said. With that, she climbed on his back and he took her to see the waterfall.

"It's beautiful" Chica exclaimed, looking at it spellbound. She dipped her hand in the water and was pleasantly surprised. "It's warm! The water is warm!"

Kazuto neighed softly, meaning for her to sit down beside him. She did and he asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing really." Chica said with a sad smile. "I just lost an old friend on mine."

"What was he like?" Kazuto asked curiously.

"Well, let's see." Chica said slowly. "He was a bit impulsive, no really impulsive. Tall, about 6'8" I'd say. Annoying at times, but he sure could make me laugh." Chica brightened as she talked about him. "But he is gone now, forever…"

"No he's not," Kazuto spoke to her softly. "He's still inside of your heart, making you smile. Do you feel him?"

"I do feel a warmth when I think about him." Chica acknowledged, shutting her eyes.

"I can sense your heart, Chica. You never really loved him, and you've come to realize it yourself. But, he was a friend. There will be a hole in your heart for awhile, but only if you think of him as gone. As I said, the ones we care for never really die because we will always carry them in our heart. But don't worry, you will find your soul mate. I know it."

"Think so?" Chica asked, a little happier than before.

"Promise."

Just then, Chica felt soft fur on her leg and looked down to find an adorable kitten that looked just like a mini tiger. "Where did you come from?" She asked, thinking that the kitten reminded her of someone that she knew, but who?

"Kisa, if I remember right?" Kazuto asked the small tiger. The tiger jumped out of Chica's arms and she watched in amazement as it transformed into Kisa.

"I just thought I'd repay the favor and let you see me in my other form, Kazuto-san." Kisa said and bowed low to the Unicorn Prince.

"You're a very polite girl. It's very rare that a human treats an animal with such respect anymore." Kazuto said flattered.

"It is still custom where I come from," Kisa said standing up straight.

"But Kisa… you said you were a tiger, not a cat!" Chica said, laughing.

"I am a tiger… just a very small one." Kisa explained. "I heard what Kazuto-san said and I agree. I tell Eyes that over and over again. As long as you don't give up hope, possibilities will always be around you, the happiness of those who believe."

"About Eyes," Chica asked, "How do you know him? You got here even later that I did and you two seem to have been going out for years."

"I guess we have," Kisa said with a reminiscent smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Eyes used to live in Japan. Heh, I always called him Rutherford-kun. But he insisted that I call him Eyes. If he gets me irritated some times I call him Rutherford-kun to get back at him. Did you know Eyes is actually a very famous pianist?" Chica shook her head, so Kisa continued. "He travels a lot but he always returned to Japan. You see he is cursed, him and five other children. They are known as the Blade Children and are said to be the incarnations of death it self. They're hunted mercilessly for it, but I know. Inside, they hold more love than any other being. Eyes is the Blade Children's leader so he comes to Japan often to help them as that's where almost all of them live. My parents made Nii-san and I transfer her because they had heard Hogwarts was the best. Eyes may have been born here, but his duty lies in Japan. He transferred with me but I know it won't last long before Ryo-chan and the others need him. I know we are destined not to be together but still, I can't help but try to give him strength. When he does leave though, can I count on your shoulder?" A single tear slid down her cheek.

Chica put her hands on Kisa's shoulders and said, "I guess we're more similar than we had first thought. Both of us can't seem to get this love thing right."

"I'll be here for you too, whenever you need me, you know how to reach me." Kazuto said. He transformed into his human form, the robes that Matt had given him magically appeared to cover him. He wiped away Kisa's lone tear and said, "Now you best be getting back, it's becoming quite late." Chica looked up and realized he was right; the crescent moon shown brilliantly above them in an ocean of stars through the trees. Kazuto lead them safely out and then returned to his herd.

Kisa said good-night to Chica at the Fat lady and then went down to her own common room. Chica, exhausted, went straight to bed and rested up for tomorrow. Classes started then after all. Kisa found Eyes waiting up for her in his usual chair by the fireplace.

"You seem content," Eyes said as she sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Chica must be okay then as well."

"She will be," Kisa said, "after all, she's the light of joy, right?"

Eyes smiled and kissed Kisa's forehead gently. "That may be so but your light will forever be the grandest to me, love. None can shine brighter, as you're the light of hope." A smile crept across Kisa's face at his words.

"Eyes, can we sleep like this again tonight?" Eyes looked a bit startled and asked why. "Just, please? For me."

"Anything for you, love," Eyes said and closed his eyes.

Kisa closed her eyes as well as a final thought entered her head. 'As long as I can still hold you tight, I will. I want to make the most of the time we have together, however short it may turn out to be.' Then she whispered out loud, "Watashiwa ai anata…"

Eyes caught her words and smiled as he thought, 'And I love you, Kisa'


	8. Chapter 8

8

Chica

"What are you doing?" Matt asked. "You have my class in two hours Chica, why are you here now?"

"I was just setting my stuff here so I don't have to carry it with me." Chica answered.

"I don't get it." He said walking towards her. Chica paused, still holding her pens and notebooks in her hands.

"I am going to go for a walk. Alone." She said setting the things on my table.

Matt picked up a notebook, turned it over in his hands, looking at it strangely. "What is this?" He asked.

Chica took the notebook from him and put it back in her bag. "Private," she answers. "I'll be back," she said as she walked out of the classroom.

"Kazuto, are you here?" Chica called as soon as she reached the forest.

"No, but I will be," she heard. She looked around for him since his voice sounded right by her.

"Ayudar me soy fuerte," Chica said aloud.

"Why do you need strength?" Kazuto asked her

"To carry on," Chica replied, taking a sketch book from her backpack. She stared drawing the waterfall from memory and at the edge of the pool, she unintentionally drew a grave.

"Who does the grave belong to?" Kazuto asked her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I don't know…" she answered. "It's not Nolan's," she adds pointing to his actual grave. "See? There're different."

"Why did you call me?" Kazuto asked after a moment.

"I just need to be around you for some reason. I just feel safe with you around. Corny, I know." Chica said with a small smile on her face. "Maybe it's the fact that you're a Unicorn."

"That could be the reason, but not the full one…" Kazuto answered mysteriously.

Chica stared off into the trees thinking of what Kazuto had just said. She must have been like that for a while though because when she later glanced at her watch it was already time to head back up to the castle. "I have to get to class…" she said as she gathered up her things. She stood and saw that Kazuto had turned into his human form behind her, Matt's dark robes and all. "May I have a hug??" she asked him. But before her sentence was even finished, his arms were already around her.

"Do you need me to come to class with you?" he spoke softly into her ear.

"If you wouldn't mind…" she answered back, equally soft.

Kazuto smiled at her and escorted her back to the castle.

Senpai

Senpai tossed over and looked at the clock. "Holy shit, it is eight thirty! I have only thirty minutes until class starts!" She said aloud as she was jumping out of bed and making her way over to her trunk with her stuff in it. She put her robes on and grabbed her school bag before dashing out of the dormitory. She made it to her class with only seconds to spare, luckily.

"Well Miss Senpai, your luck never ceases to amaze me. Now take your seat." Boder told her. She blushed as she slipped into an open desk next to Daniel. "Okay, class. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm Professor Boder, and I'll be your teacher…" Boder started explaining.

Senpai felt some one tap her wrist. She turned to face Daniel and he whispered, "Hey, have you thought about the Harpy problem?" She nodded a yes as she took out the notes that she did last night.

For the rest of the hour, Professor Boder talked about the class, and his expectations, and the grading process. "Tomorrow, we're going to do a thing or two about harpies, so get a good night's sleep and read pages 42 through 50 for your homework." He just managed to say, before the bell rang.

"What is our next class?" Chica asked Senpai.

"Um, Herbology, in green house three." She explained, leading the way.

As they were walking to the green house, Chica asked Senpai who her favorite teacher was back at high school.

"I would have to say Mr. Shipman," She said blushing, then added "Except for the times he picks on me that is."

"The reason that he picks on you is because you are an easy target!" Chica teased her. Senpai was about to hit her, when she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.

Chica

"Mr. Shipman, you're here!? Why?" Chica asked, completely confused.

"Kazuto, are you a new student here now?" Kisa asked when she saw them walk in.

"No, I'm just here for Chica," He said.

"Cool! We have joint classes!" Chica said, amazed.

Kisa

"Not too surprising though, as this is the only Herbology class at our level." Elie said with a teasing smile. Everyone laughed and entered into Green House Three, Mr. Shipman holding the door open for them.

"Why are you here Mr. Shipman?" Senpai asked as they went by him.

"I've always taught the higher Herbology classes, it's just too much for Professor Sprout. Why do you ask? I don't think we've met before."

"What!?" Senpai exclaimed. "Don't you remember? You were our teacher at Milaca."

"Milaca? Where's that?" Mr. Shipman asked confused.

"Maybe we were mistaken…"Chica said as they sat down. Mr. Shipman walked to the front of the class and started telling the students what they would do during the year.

"I would swear he was the same person," Senpai whispered to Chica who was next to her.

"You're right, but it can't be unless he has amnesia or something," Chica answered, whispering aswell.

Chica

"I doubt it was amnesia… He has been here awhile," Rupert said.

"Yeah, I don't agree with his teaching methods. He doesn't take things seriously, and his tests are too easy!" Emma said, complaining.

"You guys better turn around before we get into trouble," Kisa said, who was sitting on the other side of Rupert.

Justin and Rose, who were sitting along side Emma, were just looking at Kazuto. "See something interesting?" Chica snapped at them.

"It's okay Chica," Kazuto said reassuringly. "They aren't bugging me," he added.

"Are you sure?" Senpai asked, not realizing that Mr. Shipman had stopped talking and was looking at them.

"Are you done talking? Or are we going to have to wait for you in order to continue class?" Mr. Shipman asked. "I know this is the first day of class, but you seven have an essay to write about not talking in my class!"

"Joven!" Chica said quietly.

"Hey now… watch your language," Kazuto reprimanded her, though he was smiling.

"Sorry! But he had no right giving you an essay! You're not even in his class!" Chica said ticked, a little louder than she should have. Luckily, Mr. Shipman was talking to a group of rowdy Hufflepuffs and failed to hear her.

"No, I'm not, you're right. But I am going to talk to Dumbledore to see if I can be." Kazuto said, taking Chica's hand in his own under the table. Chica smiled, letting him hold her hand lovingly and started to pay attention to Mr. Shipman, who was having the room take notes on class room procedures (Emma and Chica were the only ones who were actually writing them down though…). "Chica, what are you using to take notes?" Emma asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh! It's a pen!" Chica said, holding it up in front of her so she could see it clearly.

"That's not what I meant, silly!" she said laughing. "I meant what are you writing in?"

"Oh. Latin, English, Spanish, and Pig Latin," Chica exclaimed "Senpai is writing in French, and Kisa and Tsukasa are using Kanji, which is one of the Japanese alphabets. One out of six, I believe." She added.

Kisa

"That sounds really confusing." Emma said, laughing quietly. Rupert shushed her as he didn't want another essay. Emma glared at him and Justin couldn't have looked happier. Rose jerked his attention back to taking notes though as soon as she caught the look on Justin's face. Class ended and they all went their separate ways. Kisa and Tsukasa went to Divination with Chica and Kazuto; Daniel along with Emma, Rupert. Justin, Rose and Senpai went to intermediate potions.

"Why aren't you coming to potions?" Senpai asked. "I saw it on your schedule."

"We're in advanced potions." Kisa said with a smile. "Elie too, right?"

"That's right!" Elie said. "So I will see you all at lunch, I have Care of Magical Creatures now, so see you later."

Daniel laughed and shouted, "Good Luck!" to her as she ran down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. It was called Hagrid's hut for simplicities sake; every one knew what you were talking about when you said it. However, Roy Mustang was the teacher of the Care of Magical Creatures class ever since Hagrid moved into the forest to live with his brother. Roy of course, didn't live in the hut but it was perfect for class so that's were it remained. Later, everyone understood why she took the class – Roy is a hunk!

Elie stood outside with the other students as they waited for class to begin. She looked around and noticed that the class was half Gryffindor and half Slytherin. Roy had them split into groups of two.

"Make sure your partner is from a different class! We're trying to make some new 'friends' too!" Roy said cockily.

Elie watched everyone paired up and simply gave up hope on being chosen willingly by a Slytherin when a roughly handsome boy came up behind her and said in a deep voice, "Want to pair up?"

"Kay," Elie said shyly.

"Now, everyone have a partner?" Roy asked, and they all nodded. "Good, now listen for instructions. I want each of the groups to come up here and pull the name of a creature out of this hat. You will then proceed into the forest to find the creature that you drew. You will have a time limit, so if you come back empty handed you will not receive a low grade. But if I find out that you're not even trying, you will have to write an essay on that creature to be handed in at the start of our next class. Now line up and pick a creature." Elie and her partner were the first ones in line, "Go ahead and pick"

Elie put her hand in the hat and pulled out a slip. She unfolded it and read, "Wood Fairy"

"Well, let's go then." The boy said, taking her arm with his and walking towards the forest.

As they looked for the wood fairy, Elie noticed that he had extremely messy blonde hair and piecing blue eyes. She asked him what his name was and he had said, "Lucia" with a smile. The smile took Elie a little a back. It wasn't really happy or encouraging or anything like that. It was actually almost evil, and Elie liked it a lot.

"My name is Elie," She revealed to him, with a smile of her own. "Have you been at Hogwarts a long time?"

"Ever since I turned eleven. You?"

"Ever since I turned eleven." They both laughed at her imitation of him. Elie noticed that his laugh sounded a little off too. Something just wasn't right. Elie took his hand, but she didn't really register what she was doing until she already had done it. She just felt like it was the natural thing to do. Lucia smiled that off smile of his, and walked beside her almost protectively.

'Even though we are in the Forbidden Forest, why would he care about my safety? He was from Slytherin; they were said not to care about anyone but themselves, so why? We had just met too…' Elie's thoughts were interrupted when Lucia took his free hand and pointed to a tree that was just in front of them.

"There's one," he said and Elie opened the cage she had been carrying. Lucia stunned it with a spell and put it inside the cage. "There. He may not like it too much, but he'll have to stay in there until Roy says we can let him go."

"Poor little guy," Elie said, and then shrugged. "Nothing we can do though, right?" Lucia agreed with her, and then escorted her to Hagrid's hut.

Chica

"Where is everybody?" Lucia asked, looking around the hut.

"I don't know." Elie replied. "I think we're the first one's here."

"You are correct. You are the first group to bring back the correct creature!" Professor Mustang said. "As a reward, you don't have to write an essay, you get two free answers on your next test, and you get to leave early!"

"Cool!" Elie said, grabbing her bag.

"What are we supposed to with the wood fairy?" Lucia asked Professor Mustang as he grabbed his own bag aswell.

"Leave him with me." Professor Mustang answered. "I am going to make sure he gets a good night's sleep, and the spell you used didn't have any negative side affects."

"Thank you," Elie said cheerfully as she handed him the cage. "See you tomorrow." She said to Professor Mustang. "Are you coming with? Or are you going to wait for your friends?" She asked Lucia.

"I'll walk with you to your next class, if that is okay. I have to ask you a question anyway."

"What do you have to ask me?" Elie asked, after they had left Hagrid's Hut.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Lucia asked pulled her to a halt and looked into her eyes.

"Yes I would love to!" Elie replied, excitedly. After he received her answer, he bent to give her a kiss and a hug.

"I am glad." He told her as they made their way to the castle, again hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Kisa

While Elie was finding her soul mate in Lucia, back in Intermediate Potions, things weren't going so well. Rupert and Emma still weren't talking to each other so Rupert grabbed Daniel as his partner. Justin took this chance to pair up with Emma; which left Rose and Senpai together. Working with Rose was more than a little bit boring, as she said close to nothing. But the more Senpai paid attention, the more she got it.

Daniel was having a lousy time as Rupert did nothing but complain about how Emma was acting. Emma and Justin, on the other hand, were actually having fun. She was actually laughing at some story that he was telling her and that only made Rupert more irritable.

Class ended and Rupert stormed off to lunch ahead of everyone else. Emma and Justin followed him out but were talking animatedly and walked much slower. Daniel came to escort Senpai to lunch, but she declined.

"There is something that I want to talk to Rose about. Privately." She told him, "Go ahead, we'll catch up. " Daniel nodded and kissed her goodbye as he headed to lunch alone. That left Rose and Senpai by themselves.

"Listen, this is going to be an odd question, but are you really a girl?"

Rose smiled and simply said, "What gave it away?"

"I could sense you weren't being honest about something. I didn't really expect to be right." Senpai replied.

"Well now you know." Rose said. "My real name is Ben."

"But why? Why pretend to be a girl?" Senpai asked.

"Because I am in love with Justin," Ben said with a sad smile. "I know he only likes girls, and I think he's in love with Emma. Even so, this is the only way I can be around him."

"But you're in the same house! How on earth doesn't he know that you are a boy?"

"Simple. I sleep out on the couch in the common room, and my voice is naturally high so I don't have much trouble there." Ben explained.

"Huh," Senpai said, soaking it all in. "How long?"

"Five years now." Ben said shrugging as though it was nothing.

"Why don't you just give up?"

He shrugged again and started to walk out of the room when he stopped and said quietly, "Don't tell anyone, Okay?"

Senpai nodded and looked at him. 'He would be so adorable as a boy…' she thought. She noticed that a single tear had made its way down his cheek. She dried it with her own hand and took his arm as she led him to lunch.

Elie was waiting for them when they all arrived at lunch. Ben left Senpai to sit beside Justin at the Hufflepuff table as Justin said his goodbyes to Emma. 'It's just so sad…' Senpai thought as she took her place next to Daniel. Chica waved goodbye to Kisa, Tsukasa and Eyes as they left to sit at the Ravenclaw table. She sat down beside Senpai and asked her how Intermediate Potions went.

"'S'ok, I guess," Senpai said slowly. Rupert was sitting on the other side of Daniel and Emma had just sat down beside Chica.

"Great actually!" Emma said cheerily. She had overheard the question. Daniel sighed into his food while Rupert angrily stuffed food into his mouth. "Yours?"

"It was amazing!" Chica said happily. "Tsukasa is so amazing at Divination! We paired up into groups of three and he was with Kazuto and me. I am afraid I'm not very good at it but the class is worth it to be able to watch him work."

"Wait," said Elie, who was sitting across from Senpai, and beside Kazuto who was sitting across from Chica. "If Tsukasa was with you, then who was Kisa working with?"

"Eyes and another boy, Craig I think his name is." Kazuto said.

Chica

"You're right. His name is Craig." Chica nodded. "They've known each other for about a year now."

"That's cool." Emma said, grabbing her Intermediate Potions book from her backpack.

"Homework already?" Kazuto asked her.

"Yeah, in two classes now," she replied. "I'm in heaven!" She said hugging her books, making us all laugh.

"You're a nut!" Elie said, in between fits of laughter.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Chica asked, offended. Kazuto laughed and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry; I don't think you're a nut." He reassured her.

"How long have you known her?" Senpai asked, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Elie how was your class? You had Care of Magical Creatures, right?" Chica asked, trying to change the topic and get the attention off of her.

"Oh, it was a blast! I had to find a wood fairy, and I got two important things to tell you guys!" She exclaimed, and then waited until they had quieted down a little before going on. "First you will never guess who my teacher is! Go ahead and guess!" She said.

"Um, Hagrid?" Rupert asked acting like it was a no brainer.

"No! It's Roy Mustang!" Elie revealed to them.

"What?!" Chica and Kisa (who had come over with Eyes on her way out of the Great Hall) exclaimed excitedly at the same time.

"That's not all! I got a boyfriend!" She said, blushing with excitement.

"Who? Tell us!" Kisa told her, glad for her friend.

"His name is Lucia. He's from Slytherin!" She added happily.

Kisa

"Slytherin!?!" Daniel said without thinking. "Why would anyone – " He was cut off by the eight year old looking girl that was sitting beside him.

"That's wonderful Elie!" Kisa said with a huge smile for her friend.

"How can so much force come from someone so small?" Daniel grumbled rubbing the back of his head where Kisa had just hit him.

"We don't have anymore classes with you guys today so I'm going to do this now," Kisa said. "You can all come by the Ravenclaw common room about five o'clock or so before dinner and Eyes will play for you. The piano just arrived about an hour ago."

Everyone's eyes fell on the silver-haired teen and he blushed a little. He took Kisa's hand quickly and said, "We really need to be getting to class though… we have transfiguration with the Slytherins, right?" Kisa nodded and said goodbye to everyone at the Gryffindor table. They met Tsukasa and Craig by the entrance to the Great Hall and then made their way to Transfiguration.

Today, Smith made them split into groups of four and try to transfigure a duck into a pipe. This suited them just fine as they all sat down together at a table.

"Guessing time!" Craig said as he watched Tsukasa try to turn a duck into a very feathery pipe. He may be brilliant at Divination, but he had an extremely hard time at normal spells.

"Guessing time?" Eyes asked as he examined his intricately designed pipe.

"We'll start off with what trait everyone's kokoro no hikari is." Craig told them.

"Kisa's hope," Eyes said without thinking.

"And Eyes' is clarity," Kisa said with a smile.

"That's why I find it a wonder you two get along so well," Craig said, shaking his head. "Isn't hope based on being able to believe in an unclear future?"

Kisa knew Craig had a point. She looked at Eyes with melancholy in her eyes. She knew they were meant to be with someone else. You couldn't change events after all. But she could fight fate by loving him so that's what she did. Eyes caught her look and kissed her without hesitation. Kisa knew he was aware of their fate, but loved that he had also chosen to fight it.

"I think we get along just fine," Eyes said with a smile after he kissed her. Kisa blushed deeply at the knowing look on both Craig's and her brother's faces.

"Nii-san is tranquility," Kisa said quickly taking herself out of the spotlight.

"Right," said Craig, nodding "And I'm belief. We all know this. We also know Emma is Patience, Rupert is determination, Daniel is courage, and Justin is –"

"Lecherous." Kisa finished for him. They all laughed until a sharp look from those narrow glasses quieted them down.

"That too," Craig said. "But his trait is relief. We know these. What do you think Chica, Senpai, Elie, and Rose are?"

"Chica's joy," Kisa said without hesitation. Tsukasa nodded in agreement, along with the other two. "Senpai is creativity, if I'm not mistaken…"

"Rose I don't think we can call," Tsukasa said.

"Yes, she barely speaks," Eyes agreed. "But that Elie… hers seems the strongest out of the four."

"That's because her trait is love," Kisa said. "So only Rose is left?"

"You can't teach them lest you know their traits," Craig reminded her.

"I'll find out Rose's than myself." Kisa said with a smile. "It should be fun trying to unlock that vault." Eyes smiled at her as he remembered how she had cracked open the vault to his own heart. She saved him, simple as that. He had once thought that his life was meaningless, and would have taken it himself if not for her shining light of hope. That hope made him see things clearly and unlocked not only his own trait, but his emotions aswell. That's why he would continue to fight fate by her side as long as he could; he loved her.

"Now that that's settled," Craig said, interrupting Eyes' thoughts, "Which Slytherin do you think Elie is going out with now?"

"Really it could be anyone." Tsukasa said, thinking out loud. "She didn't describe him at all, did she?"

"No." Kisa looking around the room, then brightened, "If we are lucky, she might bring him to listen to Eyes." Kisa looked at Eyes and smiled warmly. He would do anything for that smile so he went along with Kisa's impulsive idea for a mini concert. Then he came up with an idea of his own.

"Why don't you sing tonight also?" He said to Kisa.

"That's a great idea" Craig exclaimed. "Your voice is amazing and I haven't heard you sing since the cruise that we went on last year."

"Alright," Kisa said. "Which song would you like to hear?"

"How about the song we tried to sing together but ended up butchering because knew two completely different versions? You could sing it right this time." Craig said smiling.

"Your Song?" Kisa asked remembering. "That was funny though." She chuckled a bit. "How bout it Eyes?"

"Fine by me," He said, "Anything that you sing is beautiful."

"It's settled then!" Craig said excitedly, as the bell sounded for the end of class. "I have Ancient Runes next." He told them, before leaving.

"Me too," Tsukasa said following him Kisa and Eyes had free period the rest of the day, so they decided to practice a little before five o'clock.

The Ravenclaw common room was a bit unusual compared to the others. It was located in one of the castles towers and had huge windows all around the outer semi-circle of the room. The furniture was blue and silver and a lavish fireplace was built into a solid wall right next to where the windows began. The new grand piano was set in the middle of the other semi-circle, so it was half surrounded by a spectacular view of the grounds.

Everyone showed up exactly at five, except for Elie, who showed up ten minutes later with a very handsome blonde haired boy escorting her by the arm. "This is Lucia," Elie said with a smile. "Sorry we're a little late."

"It's fine," Kisa said, and went up to shake Lucia's hand. As soon as she took it she knew why he was a Slytherin. He was cold, maybe even heartless. Tsukasa felt it too through the bond between him and his sister, but urged her not to say anything.

Kisa relaxed and said, "Thank you for coming. Please make yourselves at home." Lucia lead Elie over to the chair that Kisa and Eyes normally sat in. Lucia sat down and pulled Elie into his lap, cradling her with her head on his shoulder, just as Eyes always did with Kisa. Seeing this, Kisa felt reassured in her brother's choice not to say anything. Maybe her first impression was a bit off.

Kisa stood by Eyes' side as he lifted up the board that protected the keys on the piano. "I'll be singing Your Song and Eyes will be my accompanist."

With that, Eyes began to play an into to the song. Every one in the room understood at once why he was famous. Then Kisa began to sing. Her voice was quiet and gentle at first, then ringing beautifully as she reached the chorus. If there was a shred of doubt as to what their traits were, it left now. Kisa's voice gave them hope, so much so they felt like they could do anything and it would go perfectly. And Eyes' playing made them see their lives clearly; making them realize how they really felt about everything and everyone around them and they could see their own potential. All too soon it ended as Kisa quietly sang the last words of the song and Eyes played a final cord.

"You're both amazing!" Chica exclaimed in awe. Everyone praised them and they chatted a bit until Justin reminded them that dinner was at six o'clock and it was already ten to. They were on their way to the Great Hall when Kisa noticed that Eyes wasn't with them.

"Probably packing," Kisa mumbled under her breath. "Craig, I'm not really hungry, you and Nii-san go without me." Kisa said then walked back to the common room.

"We should give them some time alone," Tsukasa said and Craig agreed.

The notes from the piano were beautiful, yet inexpressively sad. Kisa stood in the doorway to the common room, on hand upon the doorframe. Closing her eyes, she let the music wash over her. It was so beautiful, she wanted to drown in it. She breathed deeply, feeling as if she were walking on clouds. She wanted that music to go on forever, but all good things must end at some point. The music stopped, yet she didn't open her eyes. She wanted to preserve the memory of the melody in her head, forever, if she could.

"What are you doing here?"

Kisa reluctantly opened her eyes at his voice. That voice always made her tingle inside. It was deep and calm with a thick English accent. She turned her attention to Eyes sitting on the piano bench and admired him. He wasn't ordinary looking, far from it, actually. His white-sliver hair fell around his shoulders, and his long bangs fell into his blue eyes. Those eyes had been the first thing to catch her attention. The way they always looked at her in calculation, the incredible cunning in them, and the way his pupils appeared vertical sometimes. It all added to his personality, but those eyes were cold also, and refused to let anyone past the hard emotionless shell he had erected around himself so long ago. He had changed out of his school uniform in the fifteen minutes or so she had left him. He was wearing a black tank top and black pants, as usual. Kisa had never seen him wearing anything other than black.

Still the sight of him always brought a smile to her face. "Hello to you too Eyes." Kisa murmured playfully. Eyes. What a funny name. Kisa often joked how Eyes' eyes were his best feature. Whenever she said it, though, he would only give her a small smile, and go back to thinking or playing his beloved piano.

His voice softened slightly. "What are you doing here Kisa? Isn't it time for dinner in the Great Hall? If you don't eat, how do you expect to get any bigger?"

Kisa sighed and walked over to him, plopping down on the piano bench by his side. He didn't protest, just continued to watch her. Kisa knew she looked little older than eight, but Eyes never cared about that. He thought she was adorable, and her soul more beautiful than any other.

"Eyes… Craig told me." Kisa said, slightly awkwardly. She had never been good with these kinds of discussions.

"Told you what?"

"That you're leaving tomorrow. And you won't be coming back for a long while."

He was silent for a moment. "Yes." He said at last.

Kisa gave a thoughtful, sad little nod and hung her head. "You know, Eyes, I've never met anyone like you before." She could feel him looking at her, but she didn't turn to face him. "You're so sad. But… underneath that shell, I know there's a kind and caring person," Kisa closed her eyes smiling. "As I've spent more time with you, I've grown to love that person Eyes." Eyes didn't say anything, so she went on. "You've been though so much. You, Kousuke, Rio, Ryoko, even Kanone, all of you; it's kill or be killed, all because of a stupid curse. The Blade Children." Kisa shook her head irritably. "But you know what? I don't care that you're cursed." Now she did look up into his eyes. There was a slight sign of surprise, but otherwise his face was its normal smooth self. "Did you hear me Eyes? I don't care. I love you, and nothing is going to change that."

"Kisa…" He said haltingly, almost as if it was hard for him to get out. "Kisa you've been so wonderful." Kisa's eyes opened wide. "No matter what you learned, no matter what the consequences, you've always stood by us. By me."

Kisa felt her heart swell with emotion. Tears rose in her eyes, but she stubbornly forced them back. This was not the time to cry. Not yet. She had to ask one more question first. "When are you coming back Eyes?" She didn't ask if he loved her or not. She didn't have to. Looking into his brilliant blue eyes, she was positive that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him.

"I don't know. Maybe not for a few years."

For an instant, Kisa pondered the thought of quitting school and going with him. But in the end, she knew she couldn't. Besides her parents being incredibly upset, she needed to get an education. And she couldn't' just leave Tsukasa… She took a deep breath.

"Then I'll wait for you, Eyes." A single tear slipped down, trailing slowly down her cheek, "I'll wait for you until the end of time if I have to. I'll wait for you, itsumo."

He seemed stunned by her show of emotion. But he knew he wouldn't allow her to waste her time waiting for him. She was hope, simple as that. She needed to move forward.

Reaching up he gently wiped away the escaped tear. Kisa leaned into his hand, loving the fell of it upon her skin. "But, before you go, play for me?" her voice was a little above a whisper. "Play me that song one more time."

He didn't need to ask what song it was. It was the song he had been playing right now, when she had entered the room. The song she had heard when they'd first met. The song that was so sad but yet so beautiful, their song.

"I've a request of my own then, love." He said with a smile. Kisa smiled at the British nick-name he had given her. "Two actually."

"Nanio?" Kisa asked with a sad smile on her smile, though she already knew the answer.

"One, you won't wait for me. I don't know when I'll be able to find you again. It could take years. And even if I came back soon, I world only have to leave again… I could never ask you to do that, wait on a love that could never be returned. I with I could stay but the other Blade Children need me; I'm their leader and I have to go. But above all else, I want your happiness Kisa. And as long as I know that you are happy, I know I'll be alright." He smiled and placed his hand over hers on the bench.

"No deal," Kisa said, "unless you promise to be happy too." She smiled and took his hand into hers. "If you aren't happy, I wouldn't even be able to bring myself to be happy. It wouldn't be fair. Promise me Eyes, and promise you'll write to me every week so I'll know you're still well."

"Deal," Eyes said with a smile. He placed his hand on her cheek, looked into her golden eyes and said, "My second request, sing for me, while I play." Kisa nodded as his fingers found their position on the keyboard. Slowly, his hands began to move and Kisa closed her eyes. Then she sang; he played- perfect harmony between them. The melody, hauntingly beautiful, filled with Kisa's strong light of hope and Eye's keen clarity.

As the last words rang through the room, Kisa's lips form the words again.

"My Sanctuary…"


	10. Chapter 10

10

Chica

"Where is Kisa?" Professor Boder asked.

"With Eyes, I believe." Tsukasa told him. "Craig just went up to get her. Why?"

"I have to talk to her about Chica and Kazuto. " He told them. "Chica isn't acting like herself, and Kazuto is well, Kazuto."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kazuto asked from behind Professor Boder.

"It means, you can't stay here. You have to go back to your promise. You are an unicorn, not a human. You don't belong here, so you should leave." Boder tells him, meaning for only Kazuto could hear it.

"He can't leave! Dumbledore said he could enroll here as a student! You can't make him leave!" Chica said in tears before turning around, almost running into Craig and Kisa, who had just arrived. Eyes, oddly enough, wasn't with them.

"Chica, what's wrong?" Kisa asked, giving Kazuto and Boder a puzzled look.

"Move, por favor." Chica said softly, wishing she was anywhere but here. Everybody in the Great Hall was staring at them. "I want to leave. I'll be okay, just let me leave"

"Let her go. She has to be by herself for a while." Senpai said.

"I agree. She has to be ready for Quidditch practice tonight." Daniel reminded them.

Senpai

Kisa moved so that Chica could pass her. "Please come back soon…" She whispered to her.

Daniel moved closer to Senpai and kissed her cheek. "Hey sweetheart, I have something to show you." He said as he took her hand and led her from the common room.

"Why are we at the Quidditch patch?" Senpai asked looking around the field.

"You said that you wanted to learn how to fly, right?" and Senpai nodded, so Daniel continued, " So I thought that I would teach you. Acco Firebolt!" He yelled, and his Firebolt came zooming over to him

Chica

"You really mean you will teach me how to fly?" Senpai asked. She was both excited and nervous about the idea.

"Of course I will." He said laughing. He laid the broomstick on the ground beside her.

"The first thing you do is hold your hand over the broomstick and say up." He instructed.

Senpai

Senpai closed her eyes and held her hand over Daniel's broomstick. "Up," She said firmly, and the next thing that she knew, the broom was firmly in her hand.

"Very good. You should have seen Rupert on his first try." Daniel told her.

"Besides getting hit by it?" She asked, laughing lightly.

"Far worse. Now get on the broom."

Senpai followed his command, and then as she was sitting nervously on the broom only a couple of inches off of the ground, she noticed something. "Daniel, how are you going to teach me if I'm on the broom?"

"Easy," Daniel smiled. He held up his wand and yelled, "Acco Firebolt 360!" and just like the first Firebolt, the 360 came right to him.

"But I thought that that broom was Tsukasa's!" Senpai exclaimed.

"He has one just like it… he got his first, and I liked it so much that I got my own." He explained, flying to meet Senpai. Once he reached her, he paused momentarily and then speed upwards. "Try to catch me!" He said.

'Oh boy, this is going to be a dozy,' Senpai thought as she leaned forward to get herself going. Senpai shot up in a heartbeat, then sat up to make her stop. She looked around to find Daniel. 'Where is he?' She wondered, but soon her question was answered.

He came up behind her, and she turned to see him. "Ha ha you got to better than that!" Daniel shouted.

She leaned forward to get herself faster, but of course Daniel is an expert flyer. There was no way to catch him, unless… She thought for a moment before shooting up above him. When Daniel turned, he stopped dead in mid-flight.

"Senpai! Senpai, where are yo…" He started to ask, when he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard someone giggle. He turned around and faced Senpai. "Woa… how did you catch up to me?" He asked.

"Simple, speed isn't everything you know!"

"Okay, I get it." Daniel said laughing. "Come on, we had better be getting back. I have Quidditch practice. And, Senpai, you get to keep the Firebolt!"

"Are you serious? Thank you Daniel!" She exclaimed before giving him a kiss. After that, they raced towards the Quidditch field.

Kisa

Kisa watched as Daniel and Senpai left after Chica. She had just gone through way too much emotional stress to let it go just like that though. She grabbed both Matt and Kazuto by the hand and dragged them out of the Great hall and into a near empty classroom..

After she shut the door she asked them, "Tell me what's going on and say it straight."

"Matt here says that I have to leave because I am not human." Kazuto said, being oddly blunt. But he too was empathic like Kisa, all unicorns are. He knew she needed the truth and nothing else.

"That is Sensei?" Kisa asked Matt and he nodded. "You should have come to me first before making Chica more miserable than she already is. You're not helping" Kisa sighed and went on. "Dumbledore already gave his permission. I know you're worried about the blessing thought, right?" Matt nodded again. "Kazuto is their prince, we all know that. But surely you explained the situation to them?" This time it was Kazuto's turn to nod. "It's settled then. I'll go find Chica and tell her Kazuto can stay the school year. It is our seventh year after all, so he'd only have to stay for one year until Chica and the rest of us graduate."

"Thank you Kisa." Kazuto said gratefully. "If you need anything, or just want to talk, you should know I'm here for you too."

"Arigato," Kisa said, and then left to find Chica.

She found her sitting beside the Black Lake. Kisa sat down next to her silently. Chica glanced at her but all she said was, "Hey, could I be alone for a little while?"

Kisa felt a spark of jealousy and a bit of anger flair up inside her. Chica was being sad, but only for from a misunderstanding. Kazuto wasn't really going to leave, unlike Eyes. Kisa would probably never see him again. "No," Kisa said, in a tone of voice even she didn't expect to hear.

Chica jerked her head up, Kisa was the calm one, and she was never so mean. "What happened?" She asked warily.

"Kazuto's staying." Kisa said. She tried her hardest not to cry, but had held it back for too long. She started to cry, and Chica was shocked at the way Kisa was acting. She grabbed Kisa's shoulders and asked her sternly, "Kisa, tell me! What's wrong?"

"Kazuto is staying." Kisa choked it out again, "But… but Eyes is leaving tonight!" She leaned into Chica's shoulder.

"But…why?" Chica asked, trying to comfort her friend.

"It's complicated," Kisa said, getting under control. "But he has to go back to Japan. He said he didn't know when he would be back so he broke up with me. He said… he wanted my happiness. I told him I was okay because I knew he was having a hard time too. But why doesn't he realize that I'm happy being with him? Anyway," Kisa stood up, dried her tears and put on a smile. She handed Chica a hand and said, "Well, we better get you to the Quidditch field of else Senpai will take your place." She said as they saw Daniel and Senpai fly by, proving her point.

Chica

"Will you be okay?" Chica asked Kisa when they reached the field.

"Yeah, yeah," Kisa said softly. "I'll be fine. But you have no right to feel sad! Kazuto is staying." Kisa told her.

"I know, I'm being selfish. But, wait, what did you just say?" Chica asked, just realizing what her friend had told her.

"Kazuto is staying." Kisa repeated slowly. "Matt just said that because he was jealous."

"What do you mean? Why is Matt jealous?" Chica asked. Kisa was just about to answer her when Daniel came over and interrupted them.

"Practice is about to start." He informed Chica.

"¡Cualquer!" Chica retorted, annoyed. "I'll talk to you later, prometer." She told Kisa before going to get on her broomstick. "¡Ah no! Senpai is on a broomstick!" Chica laughed as she flew to join her friend in the sky.

"Why are you speaking in Spanish so much?" Senpai asked her.

"I just feel like it! Okay?" Chica snapped. Kisa was watching her with a worried look on her face. She hoped that Chica was going to be okay.

"Chica's going to be fine." Craig said coming up from behind her, as if he had read her mind. "It's you I'm worried about."

Senpai

"This is so much fun!" Senpai exclaimed cheerfully.

"So, how many times did you fall off?" Chica asked her.

"Hey! I was actually pretty good for a beginner. Anyway, feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Chica said, nodding. "You better get to the ground, or to the stands. Practice is starting."

Senpai nodded and flew towards the stands. "Good luck!" she yelled behind her.

"Okay everyone, let's get this practice started!" Daniel shouted, and everyone shot into the air.

Kisa

The Gryffindor Quidditch team consisted of the following: Daniel who was the seeker; Chica was the Keeper; Fred and George were the beaters; and Elie, Ginny, and Kazuto were the chasers.

"Why are Fred and George back at school?" Elie asked Daniel, helping him get the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch.

"Rupert said their mom made them finish up this final year so they could graduate properly," Daniel answered laughing. "Good thing though, our beaters last year were horrid." Elie laughed too then jumped when Chica landed next to them.

"Why is Kazuto on a broom?" She asked.

"He is our new chaser." Daniel said brightly. "Tried out this morning after Dumbledore said he could stay. Our other chaser quit last night, couldn't fit it into her schedule I guess."

"Awesome!" Chica said. She kicked into the air to talk to Kazuto.

"Kazi! I heard from Kisa you can stay!" Chica said to him excitedly.

"Yeah, but I am worried about her. Her heart is in turmoil right now, I can feel it. If she uses her powers she might - "

"I'm releasing the bludgers so be alert!" Daniel shouted as they shot into the air.

"Talk later!" Chica yelled to Kazuto, as she had to speed to the goal hoops. Daniel released the snitch and threw the quaffle to Elie.

"Fred, Ginny, and I will try to block you. George, Kazuto and Elie – try to make a goal on Chica." Daniel yelled as he too kicked off the ground.

In this way, they practiced a full hour without stop. Chica proved to be as amazing as Wood, not letting in a single shot, except for the one that was thrown by Kazuto.

"He's excellent at reading his opponent," Kisa said after the shot.

"A compliment from you?" Craig teased her in the stands. "That must mean he is really good!"

"Aw, shut up, baka," Kisa said hitting him on the back of the head. "Let's go. We better figure out our team too." The Ravenclaws waved goodbye to their friends and made their way back to their common room. Eyes wasn't there, Kisa realized with a pain in her heart.

'Probably up packing,' she thought. Forcing tears back, she smiled at the other two and said, "Who wants to try out?"

"I put up a sign up sheet earlier on the message board." Tsukasa told them. He took it down and they went over it.

"Tsukasa, you want to be keeper, correct?" Kisa asked him and he nodded. "And I'll be the seeker of course. Craig, you'll be beater, right?" Craig nodded and made a swinging motion in the air, making them laugh. "Any suggestions for a partner?"

"Hum," Craig said thinking. "How about Amanda?"

"Amanda?" Tsukasa asked surprised.

"You haven't seen her mad!" Craig said laughing. "Seriously though, she's good and has a swing that would knock Hagrid off a broom."

"Not that she'd have to," Kisa said jokingly. "Hagrid would never get off of the ground!" They all laughed hysterically, picturing Hagrid on a broom. Tsukasa was the first one to recover.

"That still leaves the chasers. I can't believe Gryffindor is already assembled! Daniel is sure on top of things!"

Kisa agreed, "You're right Nii-san. We can't pick from just this list. I should see Amanda work before finalizing it. Nii-san, will you put up a sign to have tryouts at four thirty at night tomorrow after classes on the Quidditch field?"

"Hai, Ki-soma, what ever you wish!" Kazuto said teasingly, bowing.

"Get it right!" Kisa said laughing. "It's dono, Ki-dono!"

"Sorry then, Ki-dono." Tsukasa said. "But we really should get our divination homework done."

"Fine," Kisa said pouting then brightened. "You mean, you work, and we copy?

Tsukasa laughed but nodded. He knew they were both horrible at it, they just want to give him company, for which he was grateful.

After they finished Kisa said goodnight and went to bed. "Sleep well! You have Alchemy tomorrow Nee-san!" Tsukasa yelled after her.

'Alchemy,' Kisa thought, 'I wonder who my teacher will be?'

Chica

"You were great tonight!" Daniel told Chica as soon as she touched the ground.

"Thanks. Do you really think so?" Chica asked shyly.

"Of course he does." Kazuto said, coming up out of the blue and giving her a hug.

"We have a great team this year! With a bit of practice, we would be invincible!" Daniel told the team when they had gathered into a group around him.

"Chica, can I talk to you for a moment?" A voice asked from outside the group.

"I'm busy," Chica replied curtly, not recognizing the voice.

"I don't think it was meant to be an option," Kazuto said softly, "it's a teacher."

"Excuse me guys, I'm wanted." Chica told the team before walking away. "What do you want Matt?" She asked.

Kisa

"Can't I have a conversation with one of my students?" Matt asked playfully.

"Then talk!" Chica said laughing, as she saw how he was pouting.

"I was wondering what you're going to name the dragons. I can't keep calling them Horntail, or Swede, or what ever I decide to call them. They will get used to it." Matt said as they walked down toward his office.

Chica laughed and said, "Actually, I do have names for each of them. They are Kero, Plue, Pen, and Puu."

"Cute." Matt said with an almost sick look on his face.

"I thought so too !" Chica said with a smile. They walked into his office and Chica took down some meat to feed the dragons.

"You know Chica," Matt said, suddenly serious, "I'm always here for you. Are you okay now?"

" Yeah, one hundred percent!" Chica said cheerfully. Then she remembered her conversation with Kisa earlier about Kazuto. "Hey Matt, why didn't you want Kazuto to stay here? Kisa said something about jealousy."

Matt turned to her slowly, but avoided her eyes. "It's not jealousy. Well. Not completely. I just don't want you to hurt. Kazuto is a great friend and I'm happy for you, but… if you fall in love with love with him, he could never return it. Not in a human way. He's a unicorn, they love all and bring light into this world. I remember, it used to be forbidden for a mortal to even touch an unicorn. But you're a sorceress of heart, meaning your heart is pure, making it possible for you to be friends. Kazuto cares for everyone though, equally. He could never love you more; you would be consumed with depression and emptiness. I only wished to spare you that." He looked into her eyes then and placed his hand on her cheek. "And I care for you. Deeply…"

"You're my teacher Mr. Boder," Chica said. She turned from him and left the room. Matt caught something she said though as she left, "So you're off limits, too."

Senpai

Senpai was in the common room, doing her essay on the history of Merlin. "Geez, I don't remember doing homework on the first day!" She said allowed.

"Get used to it!" Chica laughed. Senpai turned to see her and the rest of the Quidditch team come in from practice.

"Hey Senpai! How's the homework?"

"A bloody nightmare!" Senpai stated as she packed everything into her bag. Daniel came up behind her and started to give her a neck rub when an idea hit him.

"You know, you and Chica need to be incited!" He told her, catching her off guard.

"What?!" Chica exclaimed puzzled.

"Yeah, good idea!" Elie said, with an evil look on her face. Daniel turned towards the boy's dormitory and yelled for the twins.

Senpai turned to look at each other. "I am afraid to know what they are planning." Senpai said.

"Yeah, me too!" Chica said as Fred, George, Daniel and Elie talked over their plan.

When they were done discussing the plan, they all turned towards the girls. Fred smiled that evil smile that they knew all to well. "Okay girls, we know the perfect incitation for you! George, drum roll please." George happily obliged and Daniel and Elie joined in. "You are to sneak out and go to green house three and leave evidence for us to see tomorrow. And by evidence, we mean this lovely little banner that Elie made."

Chica smiled and chuckled. "That's not so bad."

"Without your wands." Daniel added.

"And without getting caught by perfects of teachers!" Elie piped in.

"But that is Shipman's house! How are we going to do that with out him catching us?" Senpai pointed out, questioning them.

"Simple… don't get caught!" Elie said laughing. She winked and headed up to the dormitory to go to bed.

"You start at midnight… enjoy." Snickered Fred and George.

"See you in the morning!" Daniel winked as he headed off to bed.

Chica sighed and looked at the clock which read eleven thirty. "Well, lets get ready to go." She said, getting up from the couch.

"Wait, let's not move just yet." Senpai said, looking at the clock as well.

"Why not?" Chica asked, but Senpai put her finger to her lips shushing her.

"Trust me, kay?" Senpai whispered. Almost ten minutes went by and Chica started to grow impatient. Then Senpai left and went upstairs to the dormitories. When she came back down, she was carrying her old school bag. "Now let's go." Senpai said, leaving the common room. They slowly opened the portrait and stepped out.

"How are you going to get past the prefects and profess-" Chica stopped in mid-question, looking down. Senpai had just pulled a silver silk cloak out of her bag. Chica smiled. "You didn't!"

"You're damn right I did. Daniel may have said no wands, but he didn't say anything about using the invisibility cloak, nor the maurders map." Senpai said with a wink. Both of the girls giggled as they covered themselves with the cloak and started to green house three. The trip was a breeze, especially when no one could see them. When they finally made it to the green house, Senpai quickly grabbed her bag and replace the cloak with both a glow stick and maurder's map.

"Here. The map is already activated, and we're here." Senpai said, pointing to the two dots with their names above them. "Keep a look out as I put up this banner that they gave us to use." Senpai added, holding up Elie's banner

"Hey, wait a minute! Why do I have to be look out?" Chica asked, realizing what Senpai said.

"Oh fine, I'll do it." Senpai said laughing, as Chica smiled cutely.

"Thank you." Chica answered, sticking her tongue out at her. As Chica stood on the desk to nail the banner in place, Senpai was looking at the map for anybody coming this way, especially Mr. Shipman.

'How could he have forgotten me and Chica like that?' Senpai thought. 'Maybe he was forced to forget his old life, even though he could have done it on his own free will.'

Senpai broke away from her revere of thoughts and looked at the banner. "Looking good Chica!" She told her friend.

"Thanks Senpai. I have to admit this has been easy so far." Chica said, with blurred words, due to the fact that she had a collection of nails in her mouth. Senpai nodded at her, and then looked back at the map.

"Oh shit! We have company!" Senpai snapped, "Quick under the cloak!" They had just finished covering up when the door opened to reveal Mr. Shipman and Professor Dumbledore walking in.

Kisa

Senpai gave a gasp, but luckily neither of the professors heard it. She was about to say something but Chica nudged her to stay quiet.

"Thank you for helping me gets this death tree out of here, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure you're extremely busy." Shipman said as they walked in. "I can't believe Sirius got it confused with a space tree! They look completely different!"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "But I fear Sirius has never been very good with Herbology. I think Lupin helped both him and James through it." Shipman laughed and Dumbledore smiled. "Is this the tree?" He asked.

"Yes, but I can't even get near it. I can only wonder how Sirius got it in here. Luckily I noticed before a student got hurt. I wouldn't want to see the mess that would've made."

Dumbledore inspected the tree carefully. Finally, he waved his wand and said, "Bettina totema!" The tree became incased with what looked to be steel. "Locomoter Tree!" Dumbledore cried and he and Shipman walked out of the greenhouse, the tree floating behind him. The girls heard a "Click" and knew that he had locked the door behind them.

The girls threw off the cloak as soon as they left, breathing heavily as though they had run a marathon. "Thank god there are no lights in here!" Chica exclaimed, "Or we surely would have been caught!"

The green house, you see, was lit up entirely by sunlight- making it impossible to see the walls clearly at night. Chica finished nailing the banner to the wall, while Senpai threw the cloak back on and went to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Mr. Shipman locked it remember?" Chica told Senpai, who had a worried look on her face.

"What do we do then?" Senpai asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Since neither can pick a lock form the opposite side of the door, and we are forbidden to unlock it magically," Chica said slowly thinking. "Then we will have to think of something a bit more creative." Senpai looked even more frightened by this statement, and began to pace the room. Chica was digging in her robes, seeing if she had brought anything of use when she felt the flute Kazuto had given her.

She looked at it for a long moment. 'Call to me and I'll come…' Kazuto's words echoed in her mind. She knew he would never hear a flute from inside the castle, where he was now sleeping. The she remembered something else that Kisa had told her before when she asked how it was possible for her and Tsukasa to talk mentally. 'Quite simple really,' she had said, 'if you love someone completely, you can send a mental message to them. And vice-versa.'

Chica grasped the flute firmly and held it up to her heart. Then with all the strength in her heart, she called to him, 'Please Kazuto, I need you're help, I'm locked in green house three and can't get out. Please, come, and soon!"

Kazuto bolt upright, dressed, and left stealthily out of the common room all the way to the grounds without a single problem. No one caught a perfectly healthy unicorn unless he wanted to be caught. But how had Chica ended up there to begin with? And how had she contacted him mentally? The second worried him greatly for if she had used the way of heart (the way Kisa and Tsukasa used) then that would mean she loved him – completely. It's easy for a brother and a sister to do it – they're family. But for friends… it was nearly impossible. Friends just don't love each other completely. So she would've had to either think of him as a brother… or something more.

He reached the greenhouse and unlocked the door with ease (it was just a simple bolt lock that could be opened from the outside but not the inside – perfect for keeping in unruly plants but not much good keeping other things out).

Chica saw the door opening and panicked, thinking that the teachers had come back. She grabbed Senpai and they dove under the cloak. When she realized it was Kazuto however, she threw off the cloak and jumped to give him a hug. "Kazi! I can't believe it actually worked!"

'So she had called to me with her heart…' Kazuto thought as he returned her hug. He felt the unconditional love and dug deeper into her emotions to find where it was coming from. He knew it was wrong to pry into someone else's emotions, but he had to know. 'A mix of both,' he thought. 'then she's confused…' He knew full well he could never return her love if she thought of him any closer than brother, but oddly enough, he was kind of hoping it really would turn into something more. At one time, it was said that if a mortal touched a unicorn, it would be tainted and light would leave the world. But here he was, holding her, and he couldn't have felt happier. Then maybe if the first was a myth, then if she made the first move, he wanted to fight fate too… He wanted to love a single person with all of his heart, even if it meant sorrow in the end.

Chica felt utterly confused with her feelings and when Kazuto embraced her back so gently, her face couldn't have been redder. 'Oh my god, I'm falling in love with a unicorn!' her mind reeled. 'What are you doing? You're only going to be hurt again!' She let go and stammered, "Uh, uh, well… w…we should get … get back to the castle now so … um … yeah." She walked out of the open door with a confused Senpai, and a bit taken back Kazuto. Kazuto relocked the door and they set off for the castle.

"We'd better get under the cloak," Senpai said as they reached the front door into the castle. "You too, Kazuto. We don't want you getting caught either."

The cloak was made for one person to wear quite comfortably, two was doable just fine, but three… Kazuto gave up trying to walk with three people, so he picked Chica up and carried her in his arms. With only two people walking, tripping and falling was much easier to avoid. This, of course, didn't stop Chica from blushing like crazy. 'I wonder how Daniel, Rupert, and Emma handle this…' she thought as the party made their way to the common room. When they arrived, Senpai took the cloak off of them and took it and the mauraders map back up to the boys dormitory to put it back in Daniel's trunk before he realized it was missing. Kazuto set Chica down gently and made to follow behind her when Chica stopped him.

"Wait… I need to ask you a question first…" Kazuto turned and looked into her hazel eyes. He nodded slowly so she went on. "Kazuto… I need to know… how do you feel about… about me?"

"I…," he faltered. He looked down, as though the answer was written on the floor. He looked back at her with a kind of sad smile and said, "I don't know." Chica returned the same smile and laughed a little. "How about you?"

"I don't know." Chica said. They both laughed then at their own uncertainty.

"When you do know," Kazuto said, giving her a real smile now, "let me know, okay?" Chica nodded and smiled at him lovingly.

'He will wait for my answer then,' Chica realized as she watched him go up the stairs and to bed. 'Oh well, I'll think about it later; right now, I need sleep.' Then she went to her own bed and fell immediately to sleep, without even dressing in her night robe.

Chica

The next morning, Chica had an early class, which started at 5:45 in the morning. "Why on earth did I sign up for History of Magic?" She thought bitterly to herself as she put her robes on.

Just as Chica walked out of the door, she remembered that she didn't have any idea on where she was going. She looked at her watch and realized that she only had ten minutes to get there.

"Crap!" She said aloud. That one word echoed through the room, causing several picture people to yell at her. She dashed out of the doorway and ran blindly down a corridor and around a corner when she ran into Justin, almost knocking him down the stairs.

Senpai

"Oh, Justin, I'm so sorry!" Chica exclaimed.

"No, it's okay. I am fine." He said as he brushed himself off. "I was going to see if you were out of bed yet. But clearly you are…"

"Yeah, I would never have signed up if I realized that I had to get up this early."

Justin lead them to the classroom, and they just sat down before the bell rang. Professor Binns waited quietly as his students finally settled down.

"Morning class. Today we're…" He started, but Chica could not concentrate on what he was saying. Instead, her mind drifted off until Justin snapped her back to reality.

Chica

"Class is over! What are you doing your essay on?" Rose asked Chica.

"Essay? What do you mean? We can't have an essay already! It's only the first day of class." Chica said horrified.

"Weren't you paying attention at all? We have a two and a half foot essay on why magic is important and which famous witch or wizard we look up to and why." She explained.

Kisa

"But I don't even know any famous witches or wizards!" Chica exclaimed, panicking.

"Don't worry," Rose whispered to her so that Justin wouldn't hear. "Justin's a genius when it comes to anything to do whit history. But he can be more than a little mean. Normally, if he had been fully awake when you knocked into him, he probably would have knocked the books out of your hands and yelled at you. As he wasn't awake, he probably doesn't remember. Just don't give him a reason to be annoyed with you and he'll help. Tell you what, how about after class you meet us in the library. I'll get him to help you." Rose said with a wink and waved good bye as she followed Justin to their next class.

'I can't put my finger on it,' Chica thought to herself, 'but there's just something off about her…'

Chica

"So how was 'History of Magic'?" Senpai said in a weird low pitched voice.

"It was fine, except that I didn't pay attention, and I have a two and a half foot essay on our favorite famous witch or wizard, his contributions to the wizarding society, why he's our favorite, and why magic is important. I'm completely lost!" Chica exclaimed, setting her books on the desk.

"Did you get your Herbology essay done? Or judging by the look on your face, you haven't even started it yet." Elie said laughing.

"The latter," Chica said, looking in her bag for something.

"Hey honey, is this spot taken?" Lucia asked Elie.

"Yeah, it is." Elie told him.

"By who?"

"You!" Elie laughed.

"Shush guys! Matt's talking! That means be quiet!" Chica said in frustration. She finally found what she was looking for, a regular spiral-bound notebook and a pen. She was tired of getting ink all over the place, and having rolls of parchment shoved in every open space 'How can they stand it?' She thought, referring to Daniel, Rupert, and Emma, who whizzed through everything without making a mess out of the ink.

"Chica! Earth to Chica! Are you listening to me?" Matt asked her, smiling.

"Yes I am. You asked me about… about how many types of harpies there are that we know of, and were they live; correct?" She was glad that she still had that skill of hers. Since seventh or eighth grade, her and her friends could carry on a conversation while the teacher was lecturing, and still be able to repeat the teacher word for word for up to a minute time.

"Correct. Do you know the answer?" Matt asked, and to which, she shook her head no. "Does anyone else know the answer?"

Immediately, Emma raised her hand to be called upon. "There are…" Chica missed the rest of the answer because she started daydreaming again. This time, a bell took her out of her reverie, not Matt. In fact, Matt wasn't even there. Instead, Professor Mcganicual was actually giving her an evil look for sleeping in her class.

"Chica, I want a two foot essay on the proper techniques used to transfigure a dog into a working pocket watch, due at the start of the next class period.

Kisa

Luckily, Chica was too shocked to see her there to say anything. Elie was laughing softly beside her. "I tried to wake you up, but you're sure a determined sleeper!"

Chica just grumbled something that was incoherent and decided to listen to their teacher the rest of the hour so she had some idea how to make a dog tick. Unfortunately for her though, the bell rang again, signaling the start of breakfast.

Kisa spotted her as she came in and called to her. "What's the matter?" She asked, noting the expression on Chica's face.

Chica quickly explained while Kisa just laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Meet me in the library later, kay?"

Chica did so, and completely forgot the date she had set up with Rose and Justin. She remembered though when she entered the library and say the three of them sitting at the same table.

Senpai

"I'm so sorry guys!" Chica stated to Justin and Rose.

"It's ok… we figured that you would forget, Rose said smiling. "We went ahead and found a cool wizard."

"Ok…Who?" Chica asked.

Justin tossed some notes over to her and said, "His name is Nicolas Flamel. He was the one who made the famous Sorcerer's Stone and he's a very food friend of Dumbledore's.

"Wow, great! Thanks you guys! I'm going to need all the help I can get." Chica said as she gave each of them a big hug. Justin pushed her away and she frowned a little.

Kisa cleared her throat and said, "Oy! Now back to the transfiguration essay. Pay attention and no sleeping!" But she was smiling.

Chica

"Me? Sleeping? Never!" Chica said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Be nice!" Kisa said, slapping her behind the head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Chica said, rubbing her head. Rose laughed but Justin completely ignored them, jutting down some note and softly talking to himself. "What 'cha doing where you can't laugh?" Chica, trying to sound innocent.

"Actually doing some work. You should try it sometime," Justin snapped back.

Rose sighed and dove back into the book she had been skimming through. Chica almost looked hurt by the way Justin had snapped but Kisa was laughing softly.

"You shouldn't disturb the great historian while he's working, especially if you want some help," Kisa said to her. "Bet's go outside by the lake so we can practice, I have the perfect dog in mind too…" Chica nodded and Rose looked up with a questioning look. "I'll have her back in an hour, promise." Kisa said with a mischievous smile as she dragged Chica away from the table. Rose nodded and went back to work.

Once outside, Kisa sat Chica down by the edge of the lake and told her to wait there. After a few minute, Chica saw her return with an adorable black lab by her side. "Come on Riza, here girl!" Kisa called as the dog danced happily beside her.

"How cute!" Chica said and hugged Riza when the dog came up to her. "What's her name? Riza, was it?" Kisa nodded. "Where did you get her?"

"Actually, I borrowed her…I would never own a dog…I don't like them too much…Tsukasa says it's because I change into a tiger…" Kisa said with an evil grin.

"From who?" Chica asked, not really listening to Kisa's rambling and petting Riza happily.

"That's not really important," Kisa said quickly. "Now, I want you to give me your best shot at transfiguring her. Don't worry, what ever you do, I can fix. I have to fix all of Tsukasa's little mistakes too. He's horrible at transfiguration!" Chica laughed at hearing this but then stopped abruptly and stared at Riza with a worried look. "Umm, you do know the spell, don't you?"

Chica shook her head and wined, "I was completely out of it! I have no idea!"

Kisa laughed and then showed her how to wave the wand while saying, "pocka turta!" effectively turning Riza into a pocket watch with a weird but detailed emblem on the cover. Then she turned her back and said, "Your turn!"

Ame

All of a sudden, Justin stormed out of the castle with Rose tagging along closely. "I thought I told you people to learn how to spell!!! Are you all so stupid that you can't do even that!?"

With a dazed look, Kisa asked, "What on Earth are you going on about?"

"Rose is a boy and you all knew!" With that he pointed his wand at his head and shouted, "Avada Kadavra!" killing himself instantly. In grief, Rose (a.k.a. Ben) followed suit and killed him/her self as well.

Kisa

Shocked, Kisa and Chica had watched the whole transaction mutely, Kisa recovering first. "He's not a powerful enough wizard to actually pull off the killing curse. Neither of them," she said, thinking out loud as she reached down and placed a couple fingers on Justin's neck, checking for a pulse. Sure enough, his pulse was strong. She checked Ben, and it was the same. "They just knocked themselves out," Kisa said, relieved. She also heard Chica let out a huge breath, letting her know she hadn't been breathing for quite awhile. She noticed Tsukasa and Kazuto coming towards them. "Oy! Come over here and help drag these two bakas to the hospital wing!" she yelled to them.

"What happened?" Tsukasa asked, worried when he saw Justin and Ben lying on the grass.

"We'll tell you later!" Kisa said, trying to put Ben into a sitting position. "We need to move them, take his leg!"

Tsukasa looked at her with a small smile and asked, "Did you forget that you were a witch?"

Kisa hit herself on the forehead and was pulling out her wand when she felt Ben move, as she was still supporting him. "You're awake! What the hell were you thinking! You could have really killed yourself!"

"I guess I didn't… I wasn't really thinking anything. I just saw Justin die and did it. Justin! Where is he? He okay?" Ben asked frantically, looking around.

"He's fine, you both are, thank God!" Chica said, helping Kazuto lift Justin so his back was against a tree.

"Good," Ben said, both letting out a breath and sounding relieved.

"Okay," Kisa said, picking up her wand, "we're going to get you to the hospital wing, just in case. Tsukasa, can you help Ben here?" Tsukasa nodded and helped him up. Kisa stood and said, "Locomotor Justin!" Justin then floated in the air a couple of feet behind them.

"So much for help in History of Magic today, huh?" Chica said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess not." Ben said, leaning heavily on Tsukasa as he felt like all of his energy had been drained from his body.

When they got to the hospital wind, Madam Pomfrey put them to bed at once. Fortunately, she was preoccupied by tending to someone who had been jinxed so bad, he was nothing more than a yellow puddle in a pan. Ben was propped up by a pillow, almost asleep again.

"Oh no you don't," Kisa told him, bringing him to his senses. "We want to know what happened. All of it, now, so spit it out!"

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?" Chica asked her.

"He's the baka that tried to kill himself! We deserve to know why! Tell us now!" Kisa snapped back. Kazuto grabbed her arm to calm her down. She sighed and just waited for Ben to explain.

"Well, after you two left," Ben sighed, thinking out loud. "I was taking some notes when Justin shut the book he was looking at and asked me a really weird question. I can't imagine what he was thinking but he said, 'You know Rose, I've no idea what you're measurements are, I've never asked you.' The question caught me completely off guard, you can imagine. I had heard him ask other girls that question, but never me! And he just looked at me like he expected an answer. I couldn't say anything; I didn't know what I would. 'I bet you're a C.' he said then, when I didn't give him an answer. This is one of his tricks see? He says something completely the opposite of what the actual size is so the girl either gets modest or angry; either way, he ends up finding out. I laughed at him and said, 'No way that'll work on me!' 'Are you too embarrassed to tell me?' he asked. This was another trick. I just sighed and said, 'I'm leaving if you don't cut it out' Picking up my school bag and the library book. Unfortunately, my bag was caught on the table and I tripped. Justin caught me in a way that his arm was over my chest. Naturally, he noticed right away that I was completely flat, and being seventeen that could only mean one thing. He dropped me the rest of the way and stormed out of the castle. I followed, trying to talk to him, but he completely ignored me. That's when we ran into you." Ben was crying softly by the end of his recount.

Kisa softened and sat down next to him, taking his hand. "You should have known that this would happen eventually." She said gently. "Justin is so straight that he is a pervert. Frankly, I can't believe you were able to hide it this long. You need to give up on him. Don't worry though, you'll find someone." Kisa smiled at him. Ben wiped away his tears and nodded. Kisa gave him a hug and they left him to get some sleep.

Ame

As they left, they saw Justin rolling around in his hospital bed, dripping with sweat. He was saying to himself how much he wanted revenge. Whether it was subconscious or not, Kisa did not know, but she knew that they would have to protect Ben from him until he calmed down a bit.

When they closed the door, they saw Emma running toward them. "What's happened? I just heard."

Senpai

"Well… Justin and Ben tried killing themselves." Kisa said flatly.

"Oh my God!" Emma said as she put her hand up to cover her mouth. "How did this happen? And who is Ben?" Chica explained the whole story to her from Ben's point of view. "So you're saying that Rose is Ben, and Justin found out and tried to kill himself… poor guys." Everyone except for Emma nodded sadly. "Do you mind in I see Justin?"

"No. Go ahead, but I think he is asleep." Tsukasa said, opening the door for her. As soon as she was through, he closed it to give them some privacy.

"Now what?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, I guess we should go to our next class then." Tsukasa decided.

"Good point, I can't afford to fail any class." Chica said, laughing. She started to walk back to her next class followed by Kazuto, Kisa, and Tsukasa. They made it to Charms easily and took their seats. Chica spotted Senpai with Daniel and Rupert, they were all having a very animated conversation, and Rupert looked mad.

'It's probably about Emma,' Chica thought, but was interrupted by Cleff, who started the lesson.

Chica

"What are you thinking about?" Kazuto whispered into Chica's ear.

"Just about flashbacks." She answered sadly. "And wondering what Emma and Justin are doing."

"Who cares?" Rupert asked, irritated, having overheard her statement.

'Guess I was right. They were talking about Emma…' Chica thought with a small smile on her face.

"We'll know soon enough!" Tsukasa said with an evil grin on his face as the bell rang.

They walked out of the classroom and went their separate ways. Chica and Kisa went to Japanese while the others had a free period.

"I can't believe you…"

Kisa

"…aren't worried about them!" Chica told Kisa as they walked.

"Why should I?" Kisa asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. "They are, and will be, fine."

"What if he tries again?"

"He won't"

"You don't know that."

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Now, don't even start that!" Kisa warned.

"Am I interrupting something?" Craig showed up behind them.

"Oh hi Craig. Did you hear what happened to Justin and Ben yet?" Kisa asked him

"Yeah, well you know how fast news in this place travels." Craig said with a smirk.

"They could have really hurt themselves!" Chica exclaimed.

"Oh, I was just yelling at Ben for trying to take his life. He could never actually pull it off. Someone has to really want to kill with every part of their being to pull it off. That's why it's impossible for most wizards, including Dumbledore. There was no way either of them could have pulled it off." Kisa said with a kind of certainty.

"It looks like Justin and Emma are getting pretty close, so he'll be okay. When he wakes up that is. I'm no more worried about Ben." Craig said, thinking out loud while walking with him.

Chica thought for a moment then said, "Well, I guess we have to get him a boyfriend so he can forget about Justin! I've never hooked two boys up before, this should be fun!"

Kisa stopped and said, "Well, this is our class. See you later Craig!"

"Yeah, see you. Remember, we have tryouts for Quidditch team this afternoon!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Kisa called after him.

"So, where's Amanda?" Kisa asked Craig when she got to the Quidditch pitch.

"We got into a fight." He said matter-of-factly. "Seriously, you girls are all crazy. I don't even know what I did! Anyway, she's refusing to be on the team so we're looking for three chasers and another beater."

"Oh well," Kisa said shrugging. "Okay you lot! Form a line. When I pass you, give me your name. Easy enough? Then I'll call you one by one. If you want to be a chaser, I'll give you the quaffle and you have to try to make three goals on my brother here. It looks like we have space for one more beater too. I think we'll get a litter more creative choosing for that position though. Ok! All lined up? Good! Now, tell me your names."

Kisa went down the line and each person told her their name.

"Ayumu Narumi."

"Hiyono Yuizaki."

"Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Mio Hio."

"Kaname Kusakabe."

"Mana Kirihara."

"Kai Kudou."

"Yuki Sohma."

"Kureno Sohma."

"Ok… Ayumu! Chaser or beater?" Kisa asked.

"Um… Chaser?"

"'K… Hiyono!"

"Chaser!"

"Satoshi!"

"Chaser!"

"Mio!"

"Chaser!"

"Kaname!"

"Beater!"

"Mana!"

"Chaser!"

"Kai!"

"Chaser!"

"Yuki!"

"Chaser!"

"Kureno!"

"Chaser!"

"Well, I guess that makes kaname beater!" Kisa said laughing. "Kaname, come here, the rest of you, grab a broom."

Kisa released one bludgers while the chasers tried out to see how Kaname did. Craig tried to hit them while Kaname tried to hit the bludgers away. He was actually quite good.

For chasers, Kisa picked Yuki (a cousin of hers with gray hair and purple eyes)., Satoshi (a 6th year with blue hair and eyes with glasses), and Mio (a spunky 6th year with blonde hair and gray eyes).

After tryouts, Kisa made plans to practice Sunday afternoon and they all trudged back up to the castle.

Elie

"So… Let me get this straight… Justin and Rose, I mean Ben, tried to kill themselves? Why in the world would they do that?" Elie asked. "Wait, don't answer that… Ok, I do not want to know the details."

Chica

"No details, promise. Do you want to know Ben's version or Justin's?" Emma asked her. They were sitting outside by the lake talking and watching the guys play Frisbee.

"Ummm… both?"

"Justin found out Ben was a guy and couldn't stand the embarrassment of being hit on. I heard he even flirted back on occasion." She started, and Elie giggled. "Ben has apparently loved Justin for years. Five, I think."

"Wow. I don't know how he could not give up after so long." Elie said, staring off at the lake.

"Hey Hon, I've been looking for you," Lucia said sitting down behind Elie and pulling her to him.

"Emma and I were just talking," she told him, before giving him a kiss.

"I'm going to check on Justin, okay?" Emma informed them, standing up. "See you later?" They nodded and she left.

"Is there something going on between them?" Lucia asked, watching her walk away.

"Beats me," Elie said shrugging.

"Okay, I'm completely lost. How do you pronounce that?" Chica asked Kisa.

"Ko-neech-eewa," she sounded out and Chica repeated it.

"I should've stuck with Spanish. Es muy facile," she whispered before getting an evil look form the teacher.

"I'll help you later," Kisa said, going back to reading Love Hina, a manga that Justin lent her. Chica just started to finish taking her notes when the bell rang, dismissing them.

"Chica, wake up!" Sempai said, shaking her. "You're going to be late for supper!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up. I had a dream that I couldn't say hi in Japanese! It was an absolute nightmare!" Chica said and Senpai laughed at her.

"Are you sure it was a dream, not a flashback?" she mocked, before leaving Chica to get ready.

Elie

"We should head inside," Elie said, looking at Lucia. After everybody had went in, they had watched the sun set over the lake. "We'll be late for supper."

They started to head to the castle when Lucia stopped her saying quietly, "Elie, wait."

"Where's Elie?" Sempai asked.

"With Lucia, where else?" Emma answered. Just then Lucia and Elie walked in with huge smiles on their faces.

Lucia went to his table, kissing her goodbye as Elie went to join her fellow Gryffindors. "What's up?" she asked them cheerfully.

Chica

"You're awfully cheerful. What's up?" Rupert asked when Elie say down.

"Nothing," she replied blushing.

"Elie, for some reason, I don't believe you," Chica said, poking her.

"Let her be. She'll tell us if she wants." Senpai said. Elie nodded and put her hands in her lap. Just then Chica noticed something, but decided to keep her mouth shut. After dinner, everybody went to the rec room to hang out before going to their separate houses.

"Elie, come here real quick." Chica whispered. When Elie came over to her, she waited until the Great Hall was empty before continuing. "Okay, umm, answer truthfully. Are you and Lucia engaged?"

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"I saw the ring. It's beautiful!" Chica said, grabbing Elie's hand to see it better. It was a beautifully engraved gold band with different scattered gems scattered throughout.

"Please don't' tell anybody. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Okay?"

Senpai

"Kay, deal," Chica said, giving Elie a hug of congrats.

Meanwhile, Sempai was thinking in the rec room while everyone else was talking about Quidditch. Her thoughts dwelled on Mr. Shipman. 'Why can't he remember me or Chica? Can there really be a person who could look, act, talk, and even have the exact same personality as someone else? Someone they have never even met?'

'No.' she thought making up her mind. She decided to go to the one person that could help her, the one person who would know the answers, Dumbledore. She stood up and started gathering all of her things, completely unaware that she was now the center of attention.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." She replied. She gave him a quick kiss and left the room headed for Dumbledore's office, which was on the sixth floor. Soon she was in front of the statue that revealed the stairway to his office; she then realized that she didn't know his password.

"Hmm, Rum ice-cream!" She shouted, randomly choosing a password. She guessed the correct password because the statue started spinning, revealing the spiral staircase that would lead her to his door. Senpai knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." A voice called. She opened the door and walked in to see the amazing, but incredibly messy, room. "Ah Senpai, what a pleasant surprise! Please have a seat." Dumbledore said. He was sitting at his desk, writing some important papers. He reached for his wand and cleaned off a chair that was right in front of his desk. Still in awe, she walked over to the chair and had a seat. "Now, what can I help you with?" He asked, setting his quill down and capping his ink.

"Well, you see…" She started, explaining her problem and questions about Shipman. The whole time that she talked, Dumbledore listened attentively, which made Senpai feel much more comfortable. "So why can't Mr. I mean, Professor Shipman remember me and Chica? Or the fact that he taught at Milaca High School?"

"Senpai, there is one thing that you must understand." Professor Dumbledore said, looking at her through his half moon glasses. "He does know who you are."

"What? But why didn't he tell us?" She asked, both confused and outraged. So many scenarios had gone through her mind, but never this one.

"To protect you from harm," He started; making sure that Senpai was paying close attention to what he was telling her. "You see, the teacher at Milaca was a cover to hide his real duty." He paused, waiting to see her reaction.

"What real duty did he have to do?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "To watch over you and Chica my dear. As soon as he realized that your magic was tapped, he contacted me right away so we could set up this contest." Senpai nodded, beginning to understand. "And from what I understand, he said it's hard to not remember two of the strongest students in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. He also said something about you two being the most obnoxious and sarcastic students as well." Dumbledore smiled and gave Senpai a wink as she blushed. "Now, I think that it is time we head off to bed."

As Senpai walked back to the Gryffindor tower, one question remained in her mind. Just what was Professor Shipman trying to protect them from? She was still deep in her thoughts as she turned a corner and ran right into Mr. Shipman.

She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. "Are you okay?" She heard a voice ask, and looked up to see Mr. Shipman offer her a hand up.

Kisa

"Thanks." She said as she took his hand.

"Be more careful where you are going and maybe you'll make it there on time." He said with a smirk.

"Professor," Senpai asked a little timidly, "I've just finished talking with Dumbledore. He said that you knew that it was us all along. Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, you acted like you had never seen us before. Why was that?"

"Well, if truth be told, I thought you would be mad at me. I knew you were witches the whole time and never told you."

"Why would we be mat about that?" Senpai asked him and he just shrugged.

"I have to go. See you in class." He told her, waving goodbye. 'I'll wait until Kisa readies them before I tell them the truth…' he thought as he made his way to his classroom.

"Okay," Kisa said. It was Sunday and the Ravenclaws had just finished practice. Kisa had dragged her students to an area beside the lake to practice. "I want each of you to concentrate on the single trait that you have that is stronger than all others."

"Come again?" Chica asked her. Chica, Senpai, Kazuto and Tsukasa were the only ones there. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing, so everyone else was there. Chica and Senpai were the only ones in the group that were being taught, except for Ben who wasn't there yet.

"I'm here!" They heard from about a hundred miles away. Ben was running to them, followed by Craig.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Craig explained, panting. He looked around the group and noticed Chica. "Why are you here? Don't you have Quidditch practice?" He asked, surprised.

"Got out of it." She replied simply.

"What were you two doing, huh?" Kisa asked with a smirk.

"Just needed his help on something," Craig said, still trying to catch his breath.

"What?" She questioned curiously.

"Don't worry Kisa-chan, you'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, come on!" Kisa pouted. "You know I hate it when you keep secrets!"

"No, I'm not telling and you can't make me!"

"Hey guys, aren't we supposed to be learning something here?" Senpai asked.

"Oh yeah, like I was saying before, you need to find the trait inside of you that you have above everything else. Once you know what that is, you can unlock the true power of your heart."

"A trait?" Ben asked. "But how do we find it?"

"Just sit down and make your mind completely blank. It'll come to you, don't worry! But you have to find it for yourself before we move on, no one can tell you."

Senpai

"Um, okay, here goes nothing." Senpai said with doubt in her voice. Everyone scattered to find their own spot to sit or lie down on. Senpai decided to sit down against a big tree where there was shade. Kisa watched and waited in anticipation as her friends tried to find their own traits.

"Oh! I know what my trait is!" Chica said the first one to answer. "It's Joy!" She looked at Kisa, and Kisa nodded.


End file.
